Sleeping with a Friend - Morby
by HypnoDigitalis
Summary: When Mordecai came to discover that his best friend had a crush on him, he didn't know what to do. He went to his girlfriend for advice, but, as usual, things didn't go as planned. Now he has to deal with all sorts of changes in his life he'd never thought he'd have to deal with in order to maintain his relationship.


Mordecai sat on the roof of the house staring blankly into the sunset. He had his knees bent and he rested his arms on them. Mordecai looked over when he heard the window slide open, Rigby stepped out onto the roof with him. The brunette sat down next to Mordecai and stared off into the sunset along with him. They sat in silence for a short while before Rigby spoke up.

"How are you feeling, dude?" Mordecai glanced at him and shrugged his shoulders as a response. Rigby sighed and took a pack of cigarettes out of his hoodie pocket, the two stopped smoking when Rigby dropped out of high school except for emotional times. Rigby stayed away from the habit, but Mordecai benefited much more from the toxic product. He lit a cigarette and handed it to Mordecai, who stared at it a moment before taking it from him. He took a long drag and exhaled the smoke into the sky. Rigby frowned and put the pack back in his pocket. "Dude…you got to let her go…" Mordecai rolled his eyes as he continued to smoke. "What do you think I did, dude. She's gone, isn't she?" Rigby shook his head. "You know that's not what I mean, man…I mean let her go, in _here_." He punched his own chest, over his heart lightly. Mordecai groaned and laid his forehead on his arms. "It's not that easy, man, give me time…" Rigby scoffed and rolled his hazel eyes. "Mordecai, just get over it. Seriously. It's not like you guys were even really together!" Mordecai glared at him. "Shut up, Rigby, you don't understand. You've never even been in love before." Rigby nodded and crossed his arms. He stood up and headed towards the window, opening it once more. "Whatever you say, dude. You want time? I'll give you time. Wallow in your own fucking sappy shithole. I'm out of here." He opened the window and crawled back inside. Mordecai watched him leave and wiped a tear off his cheek with his sleeve. "Whatever…." He mumbled before laying back on the roof. He closed his eyes for a moment, it had been a long day and they needed to rest.

Rigby shut the window and laid down on his trampoline, staring up at the ceiling. What did Mordecai mean? He's been in love before. He still was, but he guessed Mordecai was just too thick headed to notice that Rigby had problems to. "Fuck Mordecai…" He muttered, resent in his voice. "Doesn't care about anyone but himself…" He shut his eyes and drifted off into sleep. Rigby woke up the next day to the obnoxious blare of the alarm clock at eight-thirty, he had work in a half hour. He stood up and shut it off. Rigby let out a distressed groan as he went to wake Mordecai up. He paused when he noticed Mordecai's bright red cheeks and puffy eyes, rubbed raw from his apparent crying. He frowned a bit, he felt guilty for what he said the night before. Rigby decided to leave him as he went to the bathroom to begin his daily hygiene routine.

Rigby walked out to the front steps and sat down on the stairs, he was a minute late…as usual. It was like a curse, he could never be on time. Benson was staring at his clip board when he spoke. "Would it kill you two to arrive on time? What do I pay you for?" He looked up, a scowl across his face. His expression changed to confusion when he noticed just the short brunette sitting there. "Where's Mordecai?" The rest of the park crew was staring at Rigby now, all waiting for an answer. Rigby groaned, not enjoying the spotlight. "He was up all last night crying 'cause Margaret dumped him. I didn't wanna wake him up." Muscle Man winced a bit. "Man, that blows…" Benson sighed and clicked his pen a couple time. Benson, of course, knew how a bad break ups felt so he showed some sympathy. "Alright, I'll give him time to work it out. Two weeks max, then he has to get back to work." Rigby nodded and rested his head in his hand as Benson began the morning meeting.

During the two weeks allotted to Mordecai, everyone worked to cheer him up. Joking around and talking to him as if nothing was wrong. The normalized atmosphere made Mordecai gradually get better, and soon enough, it was back to the way it used to be. Everyone just had to keep the name Margaret off their tongues.

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and months melted away into years. Everyone still worked at the park as usual, but now Mordecai had a new girl on his arm. Her name was Cloudy J, but she preferred CJ. Mordecai seemed to be happy with her, and as much as that should have made Rigby happy, it didn't. He didn't understand why he hated her so much. He eventually boiled it down to simply wanting his best friend all to himself. It didn't help that Mordecai passed his work off to Rigby while he went out with CJ. Rigby had to get his mind off it, so he decided to give Eileen a chance. She was okay, she became less stalkerish the more they hung out, and in a spur of the moment decision he asked her out. Whenever Mordecai would be gone with CJ, Rigby would go see Eileen. It distracted him from the pit in his stomach he would get whenever Mordecai would be away with her. Rigby and Eileen remained in a rut for a while, he didn't want to escalate the relationship past cuddles and the occasional kiss on the cheek. As this went on, Rigby noticed Eileen's subtle resentment beginning to grow. Now Rigby was dense, sure, but even he could pick up the major hints she was dropping. He didn't want anything to do with make-outs, or anything on _that_ side of the spectrum so he played dumb and switched the subject as quickly as she would bring it up.

Eileen sent Rigby home way earlier than he wanted, said she was too tired to hang out anymore that day. Rigby knew he pissed her off, but he really couldn't care less as he walked home. It was nine at night as he entered the house, it was quiet. Pops, being an older gentleman, was bound to be fast asleep by now. He knew Mordecai was still on his date with CJ, he usually didn't come home until eleven. That's why he didn't want to leave Eileen's, he didn't want to be alone with his thoughts. He walked up the stairs and grabbed the door handle to their bedroom. He paused, he could have sworn he heard quiet talking. He shrugged it off and opened the door, stepping into the dark bedroom. He switched on the light and what he saw ripped his heart and soul straight from his body. Mordecai was laying shirtless in bed, his albino girlfriend straddling his lap, just in an orange bra and shorts. The two had their fingers intertwined. CJ jumped a bit when the light switched on and she quickly turned around. Her pale face turned a deep crimson. "O-Oh, hey, Rigby. You're home early…" She gave a sheepish smile. Rigby wanted to run, he wanted to scream at them. He wanted to punch Mordecai in the face…but he was frozen in place. Rigby just stood there, dumbfounded. Mordecai sat up, he was blushing a bit, he wrapped one arm around CJ to prevent her from falling as he moved. "Sorry, dude. I'll take her home, no worries." He said with a goofy smile. Rigby never thought he'd ever be disgusted to see Mordecai's smile. The small brunette managed to regain control of his body as he clenched his fists.

"You know what? Don't bother. I'd hate to ruin it for you!" He turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door harshly behind himself. He ran down the stairs and left the house, leaving the door wide open behind him. Mordecai stared at the closed door, taken back by Rigby's rage. CJ got off Mordecai and grabbed her shirt, putting it back on. "What's wrong with Rigby?" She looked at Mordecai who was just as confused as she was. "I…have no idea." CJ smiled at Mordecai. "You go find him, dude. I can get home on my own." Mordecai nodded and stood before pulling on a hoodie. He kissed CJ tenderly before slipping on his shoes and leaving the house. He hoped in the golf cart and started on his pursuit for the emotional brunette.

Rigby ran, tears falling down his cheeks against his will. He was so angry, so hurt. Rigby made his way to the small lake within the park. He got onto the bridge and leaned on the bricks, trying to catch his breath. The small male sat down weakly on the edge of the wall and sobbed loudly into his hands. Thoughts bombarded his head, things he didn't want to consider let alone ponder. He wondered how long Mordecai had been this intimate with CJ, he just assumed that Mordecai would be on the same page as him, especially after his massive failure with Margaret. The image of CJ on top of _his_ best friend burned a hole straight through his brain. Why was he so upset, anyway? It's wasn't like Fives ever got jealous over Starla, Rigby knew he wasn't being fair. Mordecai had a right to be happy whether Rigby was in the picture, or not. Rigby groaned and held his aching head in his hands. "What's so good about that pale bitch anyway?!" He questioned loudly. He opened his eyes and looked at his shaking hands, his tan, boyish hands. He had never felt this low, not once in his entire life. Rigby's entire world felt like it was crashing down on him and all he could do was lay there, paralyzed. His whole body was trembling as he tried to slow down his breathing and his tears. He hugged himself and stood, turning to look at the water. Rigby starred at his reflection, he was pathetic. He glared at himself, "You're a selfish fucking asshole. I wouldn't like you either." He sat down on the ground, leaning back against the bridge. He pulled his knees to his chest and laid his head down on his folded arms. He sniffled, stray tears slipped down his already soaked cheeks. It was then that he heard footsteps approaching. He didn't bother to look, if it was a murderer he honestly wouldn't care. The being sat down across from him, he was surprised to be pulled into a tight hug. He knew the smell that was devouring his senses. Mordecai's cheap, fuckboy axe...he hugged his friend back tightly, nuzzling into his chest. Much to Rigby's surprise, Mordecai didn't say anything, he just continued the long embrace. Rigby's trembling stopped, his anxiety attack slowing to a manageable ache. Mordecai sighed and finally spoke after Rigby calmed down. "What's gotten into you, dude…? You barely talk to me anymore, and I have no idea what that outburst was all about." Rigby didn't say anything, he just gripped Mordecai's hoodie in his hands. Honestly, Rigby still wasn't sure what he was feeling. All he knew is he didn't like CJ and if he could go the rest of his life without seeing her, it would be fine by him. Mordecai frowned at Rigby's silence. "Come on, man, you've never been quiet when somethings bothering you. God knows you never shut up about it ninety percent of the time." Rigby lifted his head, so his chin rested against Mordecai's shoulder. "I want my friend back…" He managed to say, his voice cracking slightly as he choked back tears. Mordecai sighed heavily, "Dude, what gives? I'm finally happy, like everyone wanted, and now it's a problem? I don't understand…" Rigby pulled away from him and sat back against the wall. "Why do you have to be with a girl to be happy? You were happy before Margaret, you were happy before CJ. Why am I not good enough?" Mordecai stared at him a moment. "What are you talking about? Yeah, you're good enough, you're my best friend. I mean, you're dating Eileen and I'm happy for you…" Rigby frowns and looks down, guilt overwhelming him and making him feel sick. "Yeah, I'm happy for you…but it's different with me and Eileen." Mordecai raised a brow and crossed his arms. "Different how?" Rigby casted his eyes down, not wanting to make eye contact with the much taller man. "I've never even kissed Eileen on the mouth, let alone anything else." Mordecai was a little surprised. He figured Rigby would be eager to lose it to whoever he could get with. "Does she just want to take it slow? Nice of you to let her—" He was cut off by Rigby speaking abruptly. "She wants to go all the way, I _don't_. I hardly even like her, Mordecai. She's nice, yeah, but I just don't feel the way I should." Mordecai gave a sad smile. "Dude, it's okay if you're too shy…there's nothing wrong with it. Maybe Eileen isn't the one for you, I'll help you find someone that you can click with." Rigby crossed his arms and looked up at him. "No one's going to like me the way she does. I suck…I'm a selfish asshole and I don't deserve her." Mordecai looked off, he didn't know how to help him. "Rigby…you're a cool dude. Yeah, you're a mess, and you're stubborn as Hell, but you have a big heart. I promise someone's going to come along and see that, someone that you like. Don't force yourself to be with Eileen, it's not fair to her to lead her on if she wants something you're not going to give her." Rigby closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. "Can I ask you something, Mordecai?" Mordecai was slightly taken back as he nodded. "Uh, yeah, dude…what?" Rigby stared up at the stars above them. "How long have you and CJ been…you know…?" He knew he didn't want to hear the answer to that question, but part of him had to know. Mordecai blushed ever so slightly at the invasive question. He cleared his throat before speaking awkwardly "W-Well…like a couple months now. Why do you need to know?" Rigby shrugged a bit, his mind felt numb at this point. The emotional turmoil taking over and leaving his mind a blank mush. "I'm just trying to figure out why I'm such a freak." Mordecai looked at his friend in bewilderment. "You're not a freak, Rigby…" Rigby fixed his eyes back onto Mordecai. "Dude, I am twenty-five damn years old, and I've never even kissed anyone. I mean, come on. That's something that's supposed to happen during Junior High. And what's really fucked up, is I've had plenty of fucking chances between girlfriends and parties with wasted girls…but I've never even tried." Mordecai sighed. "I'm sorry, Rigby. I would help you if you let me, but you don't even seem interested. I just don't understand what any of this has to do with me and CJ…" He paused a moment and leaned back, he glared a bit which startled Rigby. "You're jealous of CJ, aren't you? You like her!" Rigby starred at Mordecai in confusion. "What? No, I don't like CJ!" Mordecai stood up and crossed his arms. "Look, I can see right through your little scheme, Rigby. I'm not stupid…but you're stupid if you'd even think that CJ would like you!" Rigby glared up at Mordecai and stood up. "I told you, I don't like her! And what happened to all that 'oh, Rigby, you have a good heart' bullshit!" He mocked Mordecai as he glared daggers at him, his fists clenched at his sides. Mordecai rolled his eyes. "Pfft, whatever. I'm out of here…" he started to walk back to the cart. Rigby grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back. "No! You're not gonna just walk away when I'm talking to you! I told you, I don't' like her! I fucking hate her if you want me to be honest! I hate her more than I've hated anyone ever!" Tears of frustration started to well in his eyes. Mordecai's expression changed from anger to confusion. Rigby continued to yell. "How could I like someone that stole my best friend from me! Maybe I am jealous, but not because I want her…because I want you back!" Mordecai frowned, now he was the one feeling guilty. "Hey, calm down, Rigby. Jeez…I-I'm sorry." Rigby wiped his face with his sleeve. Mordecai put an arm over his shoulder and guided him to the cart. "Come on…let's go home. It's getting really late and you need to sleep…"

The entire ride home, Rigby was silent except for the occasional sniffle. Mordecai and Rigby went up to their bedroom where Rigby laid down on his trampoline, staring at the ceiling. Mordecai shut off the light and laid down in his bed. He watched Rigby lay there, awake and miserable. Eventually Mordecai fell asleep despite his concern. Rigby, on the other hand, was awake until five in the morning when his body finally gave into his extreme mental exhaustion. Mordecai woke up the next day around ten in the morning, it was their day off. He sat up in his bed and stretched. He glanced over at Rigby's trampoline only to find that he wasn't there. He looked around and saw that the notification light on his cell was blinking. He grabbed it and opened his messages. He had two messages, one from Rigby, and one from CJ. He looked at CJ's message first _"Hey, Mordo, I hope you found Rigby last night. Want to meet up for lunch today? My treat, loser~"_ He chuckled then looked at what Rigby had sent him. _"You were right dude, Eileen isn't right for me. I'm breaking up with her and who the Hell knows what I'll do after that. I just wonder if anyone will like me…the only person I cared about didn't even realize I liked them, so what hope is there?"_ Mordecai frowned and set his phone aside. "Dammit, Rigby…" Mordecai put on a hoodie and shoes before leaving the house. He didn't know what to do, he wanted to help Rigby, but he was at a loss. He decided to meet with CJ at the Coffee Shop. Maybe she would have some advice for him.

Mordecai got to the Coffee Shop and he could see through the window that CJ was already waiting for him at the table, but she looked troubled. He walked in and saw Eileen standing at the edge of the table, a pot of coffee in her hand. She was crying, Mordecai knew why before he even sat down. Eileen was finishing off her conversation, "I just don't know why he didn't like me. Like…why'd he even ask me out if he wasn't interested? It just doesn't make any since to me…" She wiped her eyes with a handkerchief. "Hey, Mordecai, you want a coffee?" Mordecai nodded, he was a little awkward as he felt like a middle man in this situation. "Yeah…uh, sorry Eileen." She shrugged and poured coffee into a cup that she had waiting for him. "It's fine…it's not your fault." Mordecai gave a slight nod and looked off. Eileen left back to the kitchen. CJ looked at Mordecai suspiciously. "Spill it, what do you know." Mordecai sighed and showed her the message Rigby sent him. "I knew he was going to break up with her." CJ read the message and passed the phone back. "Why would he break up with her? I thought he was happy." Mordecai poured a packet of creamer into his coffee. "Well, I guess Rigby is pissed that he's still a virgin…he's never even kissed a girl before." CJ raised a brow. "Really? I figured Rigby was the…sleazy type. No offence to him, I like Rigby, but you know what I mean?" Mordecai nodded a bit. "Yeah, I know…I did to." CJ taps the rim of her coffee cup. "Then why did he say no to Eileen? I mean, she was more than willing. She told me she kept trying and he would just get awkward and find a way to change the subject." Mordecai shrugged. "I don't know, CJ. I don't understand it either…I don't think Rigby even knows why." CJ frowned a bit and sipped her coffee. "She's taking it really bad, you can tell how much she liked him. Why did he even ask her out? From the sound of it, he just acted like her friend aside from cuddling." Mordecai shrugged again and rested his head in his hand. "He's like _really_ jealous about us too…" CJ raised a brow. "What do you mean?" Mordecai sighed. "I guess he wants it to go back to when it was just me and him all the time." CJ nodded a bit, she seemed to be intrigued. "Really…? What did he say though, like, exactly?" Mordecai was confused why it mattered. "Something like 'how could I like someone that stole my best friend from me, maybe I'm jealous because he I want you back.'" He shrugged. "Why does it matter what he said? You got the point, he wants to hang out with me all the time like old times." CJ sat back in her chair and crossed her arms, she raised a brow, staring at Mordecai as if he was the thickest idiot on the planet. Mordecai stared back, confused. "What…?" CJ groaned, rolling her eyes. "Are you really that thick, Mordecai? You would be a shitty detective. ~" She joked, giggling a bit. Mordecai tapped his fingers against the table. "Okay, Mrs. Holmes. What am I not seeing?" CJ laughs. "It's elementary, my dear Watson~" She put on a terrible Sherlock impression. She cut out the games and spoke normally again. "Okay, seriously. What he said last night, that message he sent you. It's so obvious, Mordecai! I think you're in denial." Mordecai groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Denial about what? Can you just tell me? Please?" CJ leaned forward on the table, her face inches from his. "He has a crush on you." She said, in almost a whisper. Mordecai's eyes widen, and he nearly fell out of his chair. "W-What?! That's crazy, you're crazy! No way!" CJ gave a sly smile. "I guarantee it…look I can read girls. It's a girl thing, and gay guys…well, they're kinda like girls." Mordecai was still in a state of shock. "But Rigby's not gay!" CJ sat back and smirked. "Oh, yeah? Name me a girl he's kissed, name me a girl he was in a happy relationship with." Mordecai searched desperately in his mind for an answer as he fell silent. CJ grins, "Now…name me someone that he can't live without. Name me someone who can hug him and get rid of his panic attacks and tears, someone that can always cheer him up…someone he has trouble letting go to someone else. Can you think of anyone, Mordecai?" Mordecai held his head in his hands, staring down at his cup of coffee. "Ah, man…God, you're right, CJ." He was panicking a bit, he didn't know what to do. "What do I do?" CJ sighs and looks at Mordecai. "Look, dude, you need to talk to him about it. Let him know it's okay, that you'll hang out with him more. I'm fine with it. Let him down gently and promise you'll still be his best friend. Then I'd start trying to find him a boyfriend." Mordecai groaned. "Okay…okay, I'll go talk to him." CJ nodded and shot him with finger guns. "Go get 'em, tiger." Mordecai stumbled out of the Coffee Shop and got on his phone texting Rigby. _"Hey, dude, we need to talk. Meet me back at the house."_ He put his phone away and headed to the house, he was going over what he was going to say, and how he was going to say it. He even went over the body language he was going to use.

Mordecai walked into his room and saw Rigby sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at the ground. Mordecai cleared his throat and shut the door, he was praying silently that CJ was wrong as he sat down next to Rigby. Rigby glanced at him. "Hey…I broke up with Eileen. She's devasted, and I feel like shit for it." Mordecai looked at him and froze up when Rigby leaned his head against his arm. The tall blue haired man swallowed. "Y-Yeah, I saw her at the Coffee Shop…she's pretty upset. But you did the right thing, man, now she can move on and find someone right for her. And you can find someone right for you." Rigby shrugged a bit as a response. Mordecai scratched the back of his head with his free arm. "You know, finding the right person for you can be difficult…but it helps to know what you like. Even if it makes you uncomfortable to think about. So…uh…what kind of people do you like?" Rigby picked up on the weird vibe and shrugged it off. "I dunno…someone funny, who gets me. Someone that's like awkward in just the right way, you know? In like a cute way…Someone that knows I'm more than just a short, stubborn mess." Mordecai looked at him, his anxious feelings began melting away. "Yeah? Sounds good…I'm sure there's someone like that for you." Rigby sighed. "Yup, I know there's someone perfect like that somewhere." Mordecai looked off, he felt terrible, he knew exactly what Rigby was trying to say thanks to his girlfriend's _wonderful_ intuition. He wrapped his arms around Rigby and hugged him close, Rigby rested his head on Mordecai's chest and closed his eyes. Mordecai knew he had to say something, otherwise this conversation could go on forever. Mordecai looked off, tears stinging his eyes. "I'm so stupid…" he muttered. Rigby looked up at him, confused. He sat up a bit and looked at Mordecai's watery blue eyes. "What's wrong…?" Mordecai looked at Rigby, and he didn't bother to weigh out the consequences of his next action. He pushed Rigby down against the bed abruptly, moving over him and kissing him deeply, his pale cheeks heating up to a rose red. Rigby's eyes were wide for a long moment before drifting closed. He wrapped his arms around his best friend's neck. Rigby's heart was racing, his entire body tingling and heating up. A shiver went up his spine as Mordecai's hand slid under the small of his back, making Rigby arch against Mordecai. Mordecai could not believe what he was doing, it was like his body was on autopilot now, his mind too clouded to make proper decisions. He reluctantly broke the kiss, reluctant because he had no idea what was going to happen next. Mordecai opened his eyes and they met the hazel eyes that he knew too well. Eyes he grew up with, eyes that shouldn't be this close. Rigby wasn't retaliating, wasn't vomiting thus proving CJ correct. That thought caused his stomach to twist and do back flips. _CJ_. She told Mordecai to let Rigby down gently, not make out with him. She was going to kill him, worse, she was going to dump him. The two stared at each other in silence, waiting for the other to make the next move. Mordecai sat up, leaving Rigby laying there, dumbstruck. He groaned and rubbed his face. "What the _fuck_ did I just do…" Rigby sat up and moved so he was cross legged in the center of the bed. "You…didn't have to do that, Mordecai…you're just trying to make me feel better…" Mordecai looked at Rigby, his hands shaking a bit. "No…I-I wanted to. That's why I'm freaking out…" Rigby looked at Mordecai's shaking hands, he knew that feeling all too well. He sat up, moving behind Mordecai, he reached around and hugged him tight from behind, nuzzling into the back of his neck. "You don't have to leave her for me. I won't tell anyone, Mordecai. We can just forget about it, n-no worries." Mordecai gently held onto Rigby's wrist. "I don't know, Rigby…I'm so confused. I liked that too much to play it off." Rigby looked at Mordecai and spoke up. "So…you're bi?" Mordecai shrugged and laughed a bit. "I guess…who the fuck knows." Rigby gave a weak smile and laid down on the bed, hugging Mordecai's pillow. Mordecai sighed and looked over at Rigby. "God, Rigby. I came over here with the intention of helping you get over this crush and trying to encourage you to get a boyfriend and…" He drops his hands in his lap. "And now I fucked up. I fucked up bad." Rigby reaches over, tugging at the hem of Mordecai's jacket. "Well…thanks for giving me a first kiss that mattered, dude." Mordecai couldn't help but smile. "You're welcome…what am I going to tell CJ?" Rigby sighed. "Like I said, we can just pretend this never happened, and I won't say anything to her about it." The blue-eyed man reached over to the door, clicking it locked. He laid down in the bed, much to Rigby's surprise. Mordecai pulled Rigby into his chest and wrapped his arms around the small brunette. Rigby blushed and relaxed to the sound of Mordecai's steady heartbeat. Mordecai stared at the ceiling and sighed heavily. After a few minutes Mordecai mumbled quietly to himself "I'm going to have to break up with her…I can't do this to her." He heard Rigby's snoring. He was shocked that he fell asleep so quickly. He set his phone on the nightstand and shut his eyes, he was going to sleep on it, try to clear his head. Mordecai woke to the sound of CJ's ringtone playing from his cell. Rigby was still fast asleep on his chest as he answered the phone and put it to his ear. "Hello?" He heard a relieved CJ. "I was starting to get worried, Mordo! You weren't answering any of my texts, I was beginning to worry that Rigby stole you from me~" She joked. Mordecai gave an awkward laugh, glancing down at the sleeping Rigby on his chest. "I just fell asleep, sorry." CJ giggled. "Okay, anyway, how did it go? He's not too upset, is he?" Sweat began to accumulate on his forehead. "N-No, he took it really well actually…" CJ gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, good. Well, it's not that late so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out? I could come over and we could watch a movie, or something." Mordecai answered suddenly. "N-no! I mean, I promised Rigby I would hang out with him tonight to make him feel better." CJ paused for a moment. "Oh…okay. That's fine. Well, I'll talk to you soon. Love you~" Mordecai swallowed. "Love you too, bye." He hung up and set his phone down. "Oh, my God…" Rigby stirred and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "You okay, man?" He yawned as he spoke. Mordecai groaned. "I just talked to CJ…I didn't tell her. Fucking Christ, what do I tell her?" Rigby shrugged a bit, looking at him. Mordecai sat up and his hand grazed a wet spot on his chest. "Ah, dude, you drooled on me…" Rigby chuckled. "Sorry, man, you know I can't help it." Mordecai pulled off the hoodie, forgetting that he never put a shirt on under it. When the hoodie came off Rigby blushed and looked away from him. Mordecai looked down at himself. "O-Oh, sorry, I didn't think about that." Rigby cleared his throat. "It's fine, it doesn't matter, you're a guy." Mordecai looked at his friend's awkwardness and smirked a bit, getting an idea to mess with him. "Okay, since it doesn't matter…" He chuckled and pushed Rigby against the wall pinning his hands down beside his head. Rigby blushed hard. "Mordecai, come on, this isn't fair." Mordecai laughed a bit and leaned down kissing the tan skin on Rigby's neck softly. Rigby squirmed at the very new feeling, his whole body became electrified with goose bumps. The petite male bit his lip hard to prevent any embarrassing sounds from spilling out of himself. He decided to fight Mordecai off with his legs, kicking at him. Mordecai laughed and, in just one swift motion, moved himself under Rigby so that Rigby's legs were around his waist. Mordecai was blushing at this point as his tongue slid up Rigby's neck to his earlobe. Rigby squirmed, unable to defend himself at all. Mordecai purred into Rigby's ear. "This isn't the first time I've played rough, Rigby~" Rigby shuttered at the sound and swallowed a massive lump in his throat. "O-Okay, you win, can you let me go now?" Mordecai laughed and released him, Rigby sat back on the bed. The smaller male relaxed and pulled the blanket over his legs and lap. "I…had no idea you were such a perv, dude." Mordecai chuckled looking at Rigby, his skinny jeans didn't do much to hide what he was clearly going to use next. Rigby gripped the blanket and looked down. Mordecai got out of the bed and stretched. "I didn't think you cared to know about my sex life." Rigby glared a bit. "Yeah, I didn't care." Mordecai picked a shirt out of the closet. "You do now." Rigby blushed and crossed his arms. Mordecai laughed at his silence and put his shirt on. The brunette growled. "No, I don't care. Why would I care?" Mordecai walked over to the bed and felt Rigby's cheek, his thumb drifting to his bottom lip, feeling it softly. "Because you're a part of it now." Rigby's eyes widened a bit. Mordecai smiled. "Come on, dude, we can't stay in here all day." He unlocked the door, opening it and walking downstairs. Rigby sat there, staring at the wall. "I-I am…?"

Mordecai sat down on the couch by Muscle Man and Fives, who were watching the news. Margaret was doing her news segment, this time she was after a car mechanic who had been rumored to rip off customers with cheap tricks and faulty parts. Mitch looked over at Mordecai. "I can change it if you want, bro." Mordecai waved his hand and shook his head. "Don't worry about it, man, I'm interested in this. Benson got his car fixed there a week before it broke down." Muscle Man looked at Fives and they both shrugged. Rigby made his way downstairs and sat down on the couch next to Mordecai, his stared at the television and didn't say a word. Benson walked down from his office, his satchel at his hip. "Alright guys, I'm calling it a day, I'll see you all tomorrow at nine." He noticed Rigby and walked over. "Hey, Rigby, how are you feeling? I heard you and Eileen broke up." Rigby almost didn't notice Benson and he looked at him. "What? Oh…I'm fine, thanks." Benson looked at him a moment then shrugged as he left the house. Mordecai looked at Rigby when he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled his cell out and saw it was a text from CJ. He opened the message which read, _"Hey, Mordecai. You were acting kind of weird on the phone earlier and I just wanted to make sure everything is okay. I get that you probably feel really bad about Rigby, but it wasn't your fault. You're a good guy because you're going to be there for him. That's why I love you."_ Mordecai replied in a few short minutes. _"Yeah, it's been a crazy day. I can't believe you were right, I would have never guessed…I just don't know what to think about it all, you know? I've had a lot of crazy stuff happen to me, but this is by far the weirdest. Me and Rigby will get through it though, just like we always have."_ He shut his phone and looked over at his friend who was watching the television with a look of boredom. He smiled and relaxed back against the couch, he knew he had to tell CJ about this sometime, he couldn't keep it a secret forever.

The next day Mordecai and Rigby had finished up their chores, so they could go for their lunch break. Rigby looked over at Mordecai as they headed for the snack bar. "Have you told her yet?" Mordecai shook his head, his hands in his hoodie pocket. "No, dude…It's something I have to say in person." Rigby walked into the snack bar and made himself nachos. "Then go tell her, dude. I can wait here. You still have an hour to do it, plenty of time." Mordecai stared at him. "I-I do have time, but I mean…shouldn't I do it later, like on my next day off?" Rigby shook his head and ate a nacho. "The sooner the better. You are pretty much cheating right now, and if you wait for five more days, well, that's just five more days that you hid it from her and cheated." He shrugged and sat at a table. Mordecai groaned. "You're right…fine. I'll go tell her." Rigby nodded. "Good choice, I'll be here." Mordecai walked off, he told CJ to meet him for lunch at Cheezer's. He got to the restaurant and CJ was sitting at a table waiting for him, a white paper bag in front of her. She pulled out the sandwich and set it down for him. "Bam~! Grilled Cheese Deluxe!" Mordecai smiled a bit and sat down across from her. "Thanks, CJ…" he leaned back in his seat, tapping his fingers on the table. CJ's smile faded, and she began to look concerned. "What's wrong, Mordo?" Mordecai swallowed and looked at her. "CJ, listen…I discovered something about myself that I think is really important for you to know." CJ frowned a bit. "O-Okay, what is it…?" Mordecai shifted in his seat, he felt terrible. "I…I'm bi…and…" He looked at her with remorse. "I like Rigby…" CJ's energy completely deflated, she slumped back into her seat and tears welled in her eyes. Mordecai frowned and reached over to wipe them away. "CJ, please don't cry…" CJ slapped his hand away and stood. "Whatever, Mordecai. I get it…!" She stormed out leaving a few curious customers to stare at Mordecai. He stood up, leaving the untouched food at the table. He walked out of Cheezer's and pulled his hood up over his head. He headed back to the park and wiped his tears away with his sleeve occasionally. He went up to the house and headed inside, making his way to his room. He slammed the door behind him and locked it. Tears fell down his cheeks as he punched the wall out of frustration, leaving a hole in the drywall. He sat down on the floor and held his head in his hands. A few minutes passed and there was a knock at the door. Rigby's voice was heard. "Mordecai…? Can you let me in? I mean…it's my room too." Mordecai sniffled and reluctantly stood, opening the door. Rigby walked in and shut the door behind himself. He hugged Mordecai tight nuzzling against his chest. Mordecai sniffled and hugged him in return. "I did it…she hates me…" Rigby looked up at him. "I…can't believe you did that for me, Mordecai…thanks…" Mordecai nodded and gave a weak smile. "Well…I've known you way longer…we need to stick together." Rigby smiled softly and had Mordecai sit down on the bed. He blushed as he got on his lap, straddling it. Mordecai looked at him, wondering what he was up to. Rigby cupped Mordecai's cheeks in his hands and leaned down kissing him softly. Mordecai wrapped his arms around Rigby's waist, pulling him close as he returned the kiss. Rigby blushed darker, his hips fidgeting at the sensation this gave him. Mordecai smiled into the kiss, one of his hands slipped up the back of Rigby's shirt, caressing the smooth skin of his back. Rigby shivered and broke the kiss as a very quiet moan slipped past his lips. Mordecai kissed Rigby's neck, the kisses slowly making their way down to his collar bone. Rigby bit his lip gripping Mordecai's shirt tightly in his hands. Mordecai grabbed the bottom of Rigby's shirt and looked at him. "Do you trust me…?" Rigby swallowed and nodded hesitantly. Mordecai smiled and gently took Rigby's shirt off him and set it aside. Rigby's stomach churned, the feeling of Mordecai undressing him sent waves of heat throughout his whole body. Mordecai's hands moved slowly down Rigby's bare sides, tracing every curve that his skin had to offer. Rigby panted, his back arching. His fidgeting was slowly turning into a timid grind as his body begged for more pleasure. Something it had never been able to experience before, his senses were in overload, like an addict's first ever high, and Rigby knew he was going to get addicted. Mordecai moved Rigby onto his back on the bed, moving over top of him. He pushed Rigby's legs up, his hips grinding against Rigby. Rigby gripped the covers tight, drool slipping down his cheek. He could have never imagined it would feel this good, he was so glad he waited for Mordecai, he wouldn't want to experience this with anyone else. Mordecai winced a bit his pants growing tighter and more uncomfortable. Normally he wouldn't be hesitating to adjust the situation, but he didn't want to scare Rigby. "R-Rigby…I-I don't want to freak you out, but I gotta do something about this. It's starting to hurt pretty bad…" Rigby blushed darkly and looked up at Mordecai. "Fuck your damn skinny jeans…" He managed to say through his panting and cracked voice. Mordecai chuckled a little. "Sorry, dude…Wh-What do you want me to do? I'm not gonna push you too far, not on your first time." Rigby swallowed and looked at Mordecai for options. "I-I mean, I can go somewhere else and uh…alleviate the issue. Or…we could do this now." Rigby didn't like that he had to be the one to make the decision. He was scared, of course. Even as a virgin he knew anal was notorious for being extremely painful. But he wanted his first time to be with Mordecai, so sooner, or later it's going to happen. He looked back at Mordecai. "…D-Do you have lube?" Mordecai's eyes widened a bit, he was almost certain Rigby was going to chicken out. He gave a nod in response and Rigby sighed. "O-Okay…I think I'm ready." Mordecai gave a soft smile and leaned down kissing Rigby deeply. He held the kiss and he undid Rigby's pants and pulled them down slowly along with his briefs. Rigby was so embarrassed he could have died, he was not an impressively sized guy at all. Mordecai broke the kiss and nuzzle his cheek. "No matter what happens, Rigby…I love you, so don't get scared." Rigby looked at him and nodded. He was shocked that Mordecai actually said it, those three words he's been aching to hear for far too long. He remained close to Rigby, so he didn't have to watch as he got his own pants off. He sighed in relief once they were down. He hugged him close with one hand and reached to his end table, pulling lube out of the drawer. "O-Okay…so, have you ever…you know…put something there?" He looked at Rigby, he was awkward as usual. Rigby swallowed nervously. "U-Uh…is it bad that I haven't? Like…I-I've jacked off, everyone has…but no, I haven't done that." Mordecai nodded and kissed his cheek. "It…may hurt then, Rigby. I'll be careful, I promise. If it hurts too much, I'll stop…you just have to ask." He sat up, which allowed Rigby to see him for the first time. Rigby almost instantly regretted his decision at the sight of Mordecai. "How…do you hide that in skinny jeans…?" Mordecai chuckled a bit and opened the lube, putting some on his hand and rubbing himself. "It's all in the angle…" He put some more lube on his finger the moved close to Rigby again. "It'll be cold…" Rigby looked at him. "What will be-?!" His back arched, and he nearly bit his lip off trying to keep quiet as Mordecai applied the lube to him. It was _really_ cold. Mordecai pushed his tip against Rigby's entrance, causing Rigby to squirm. His heart started racing. "I-I'm going to be honest here…I'm scared as fuck." Mordecai nodded and pulled him close. "Scratch me, bite me, whatever you have to do…don't worry about it. Just…please tell me to stop if it's too much." Rigby nodded and wrapped his arms around Mordecai. "O-Okay…I think I'm ready…" Mordecai nodded and hugged him closely, nuzzling into his neck as he began pushing into Rigby slowly, making sure to give him time to adjust. Rigby took Mordecai's advice, his nails digging into his back. He took a hitched breath and nuzzled his newfound lover's neck. Mordecai groaned quietly and panted softly. "F-Fuck…" Rigby winced hard and Mordecai kissed his cheek. "Y-You're too tense. It won't hurt as bad if you relax, let your muscles loosen up." Rigby nodded and did as Mordecai advised, letting his body loosen. This caused Mordecai to move deeper, he was halfway in now. Mordecai moaned. "R-Rigby~" Rigby's nails scratched down Mordecai's back and he gasped at the feeling. "M-Mordec-cai~" Mordecai smiled and kissed his lips deeply as he pushed the rest of the way in, he was down to the base now. He rested there for a moment, hoping Rigby's body will adjust for him. He broke the kiss and Rigby panted his head falling back. "It…it feels good…~" Mordecai smiled and kissed Rigby's neck. "I-I'm glad you like it too…this isn't even the best part." Rigby looked at Mordecai, he was extremely nervous for what he knew came next. He took a deep breath and reminded himself to not tighten back up. Mordecai began to slowly move his hips, gently thrusting in and out of Rigby, going all the way up to the base every time he pushed back in. Mordecai groaned and smiled at the amazing feeling. Rigby bit down on Mordecai's shoulder to keep himself quiet. The sensation was very conflicting, it certainly hurt, but every time he was back in all the way the feeling he got was overwhelmingly good. "F-Fuck~ I-It's so nice wh-when you go in…" Mordecai chuckled a bit. "You're adorable~ You don't know what a g-spot is, do you…?" Rigby glared at him. "Sh-Shut up…" Mordecai laughed before picking up the pace, making sure to push in deep each time to continue hitting that spot for Rigby. Rigby moaned louder, drool dripping on the pillow. Mordecai grunted and started to push in harder and more abruptly. Rigby pulled at Mordecai's hair, his back arched high. "M-Mordecai…~!" Mordecai chuckled a bit. "You're brave for getting so loud…" Rigby panted. "I-I can't help it…!" Rigby winced, his own member now twitching hard. He grunted and didn't hesitate to free up one of his hands to stroke himself quickly. He panted and moaned, sweat beads accumulating on his body. Mordecai grunted, wincing a bit. "D-Dude, I'm close~" Rigby moaned moving his hand faster. "M-Me too~~" Mordecai thrusted quick, hard, and deep and his body went tense. "R-Rigby~!" He pushed in as deep as he could possibly go, climaxing deep inside his friend, filling him for the first time. Rigby moans loudly as streams of warm, white cum splattered across his abdomen. Rigby's body went limp, his chest rising and falling with each heavy breath he took. "M-Mordecai…" He looked up at him with one half open eye. "I-I love you…" Mordecai panted and felt Rigby's cheek softly. "I love you too, Rigby…" He pulled out slowly and sat on the edge of the bed, still trying to catch his breath. He grabbed a towel off the ground and handed it to Rigby. "Here…you can get some of it now, enough so you can get dressed and go to the bathroom. But…you'll have to sit down for the rest…sorry." Rigby rolled his eyes. "Of course…" Mordecai got his pants on and his hoodie. He opened the bedroom door and looked out, he was happy to not see anyone as he stepped out and walked to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was a mess, and he had a bruising bite mark between his shoulder and neck, that was impossible to hide simply because of its size and severity. He could feel the burning on his back from the scratches as the oxytocin began to wear off. "Damn, Rigby…" He brushed his hair and quickly washed himself off. He was washing his hands when he heard a knock on the bathroom door. He opened to see an extremely awkward Rigby. His legs were pushed together tightly. "Can you hurry up? I'm trying to prevent a disaster here." Mordecai laughed a bit and walked past him. He looked at the stairs, he was terrified that someone heard them. The marks could be explained as CJ easily enough, but nothing could excuse the noises that came out of their bedroom just now. Then a realization hit him. He was supposed to be back from his lunch break an hour ago. So, great, now Benson was most likely looking for him. He sighed and walked downstairs, praying for a miracle. He didn't see anyone downstairs at all, he even looked in the kitchen to find it empty as well. He gave a relieved sigh and put his shoes on. He opened the door and saw Benson sitting at the top of the stairs, writing on his clipboard. He could feel the blood drain out of his face. "Hey, Benson…Uh, sorry I'm late from lunch break, lost track of time. It won't happen again." Benson sighed and rubbed his head. "Mordecai…where's Rigby?" Mordecai started to get nervous. "He's in the house, why?" Benson stood up, still facing away from him. "I need to talk to you both, privately. Go to my office, take Rigby with you." Mordecai nodded. "O-Okay. Sure." He walked inside the house, he was so scared he felt like he was going to throw up. Rigby had just started coming downstairs when Mordecai was on his way up. Rigby looked at him. "What's up…? You don't look good…" Mordecai looked at him. "Benson wants to see us in his office…" Rigby blinked. "Oh…fuck." Mordecai nodded and walked with Rigby to Benson's office and sat in a chair next to him across from Benson's unoccupied desk. Mordecai covered his face "We're fired…for real this time. Not to mention everyone's going to know." Rigby frowned and fiddled his hands. "I'm sorry, this is my fault…" Mordecai sighed. "No, dude, it's fine. I instigated it, it's my fault too. But…I honestly don't regret it." Rigby looked at him and managed to smile a bit. The door opened and they both jumped. Benson walked in and sat down behind his desk. He looked at both of them. He saw the dark mark on Mordecai's neck. "Jesus God…Fucking Christ, guys. Really? Really?! Wh-Where do I even begin on this one? The fact that you were both an hour late for lunch? The fact that coworker relationships are against policy? How about the fact that you FUCKED IN THE HOUSE?!" His face turned a raging red as it usually did when he was furious. He stood up, his hands on the desk. "I-I don't even know how this happened! I don't want to know! You guys need to figure this out, or I'm going to have to fire at LEAST one of you!" Mordecai looked down. "We're sorry, Benson. It's a really long story…I-I can't break up with him, not now…I have a better chance to get another job and a place to live so…I'm going to resign." Rigby looked over at Mordecai. "Wh-What? No, you're not leaving the park!" Mordecai frowned. "I have to, Rigby. I at least finished high school and got through some of college. You need this job…" Rigby's eyes watered as he stood and ran out of the office. Mordecai sighed rubbing his face. Benson opened his draw grabbing a pen and paper. He slid it over to Mordecai. "What happened with CJ…?" Mordecai pulled his chair over and clicked the pen open. "I realized that…my soulmate was with me the entire time." Benson sighed sitting back in his chair. "Look, I'm sorry, Mordecai. Truth is that I appreciated having you at the park. You and Rigby have become pretty good friends to me, but…" Mordecai sighed as he began writing. "But you have a business to run, and a business has rules…your job comes before anything else. I know." Benson nodded. "I'll send you a good letter of recommendation. Just don't make me look bad wherever you go next." Mordecai chuckled a bit. "Yeah, sure, Benson. Whenever I get my own place I'll take Rigby off your hands, so you won't have to deal with him." Benson laughed. "Thank you…" Mordecai sighed and signed the bottom of the paper, sliding it back to him. "There you go, one less slacker you have to deal with…" he stood up, putting his hands in his pockets. He opened the door and Benson spoke up. "Mordecai…you're welcome to visit whenever you want. It's public property…" Mordecai nodded and left his office shutting the door behind him. He groaned and walked to the porch stairs, sitting down. He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one. He had been doing so well on cutting back. "Well, I'm ruining everything else in my life, might as well…" He pulled out a zippo and lit the cigarette as he leaned back and took a long drag off of it, exhaling the smoke. He knew that he should talk to Rigby, but all that was going to happen was an unnecessary argument. He watched as Mitch and Fives mowed the lawn in the distance, Skips was working on Benson's car in the garage. He was going to miss working here, but he did what he had to do. He tried to think of somewhere else he could work in town, preferable close by. He didn't think Cheezer's was an option do to the outburst CJ made, he figured it would be too awkward to work with Eileen once word gets around that he took Rigby's virginity. He stared up at the sky as he took another long drag. He'd have to move in with his parents again, how embarrassing that's going to be. He wondered if he should lie to them about why he quit, they would be disappointed it him. But who wouldn't be? He thought to himself with a chuckle. He finished his cigarette and flicked the butt into the dirt before heading inside to pack up his things, and more importantly, deal with Rigby. He headed upstairs and opened the bedroom door. Rigby was laying in the bed cuddling Mordecai's pillow as he held back tears. Mordecai sat down on the edge of the bed. "Rigby…I'm not upset. At all…I needed a new job, this is just a reason to look for one." Rigby didn't say anything as he stared at the wall. Mordecai continued speaking. "I'm going to get my own place and you can move in with me…then we can do whatever we want when we're there. No rules." Rigby still gave him a cold shoulder. Mordecai sighed as he stood up. "Fine, be that way, Rigby. I'm gonna start packing." He got up and grabbed his suitcase out of the closet, it was covered in dust. He opened it and started taking his clothes out of the drawer. He noticed Rigby getting up, but he didn't say anything, he was going to let Rigby do whatever he felt like he needed to do. Rigby walked over and grabbed a hoodie that Mordecai had just put in there. Mordecai looked at him, with a raised brow and an unamused stare. Rigby walked over to the dresser and grabbed the Axe spray he apparently 'hated' and sprayed the hoodie before laying back down on the bed, cuddling the hoodie and the pillow. Mordecai smiled a bit and shook his head, he couldn't deny that it was cute, but if he dares to compliment Rigby on his charm he'll get nothing but attitude in return. He packed the last of his clothes, which was the easy part. Now he had to dig through their belongings and decided who was keeping what. You'd swear they were getting a divorce. But that's what happens when you live in the same room with your best friend for years. "Do you want to help me sort this stuff?" Rigby still didn't say anything to him. "Rigby…seriously." Still no answer from the depressed brunette. "Fine, if you find out you're missing something don't complain to me about it." He got into the closet and started going through everything, boxing anything he was sure was his. He coughed and pulled out the old boombox that they haven't used in God knows how long. _"Summer Time Lovin', Lovin' in the Summer (Time)"_ was still in the cassette player. He got chills thinking of that creepy cassette man that they couldn't physically touch. He chuckled as he thought about the ridiculous song they all wrote to get it to leave them alone. He set the cassette back where the boom box was and set the boom box in one of the large boxes he was taking. He heard a knock on the bedroom door and walked out of the closet, opening the door. He was a little taken back to see Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, and Fives all standing outside the door. Pops smiles, a teary smile. "Benson told us you were leaving, we wanted to help you get your things moved." Mordecai smiled warmly. "Thanks guys…Uh, I haven't decided what furniture I'm taking…I wanted Rigby to tell me what he wants to keep, but he's not talking to me right now." Skips walked into the room and grabs Rigby by the back of the shirt lifting him off the bed. Rigby glared at the much larger, and more muscular man. "Leave me alone!" Skips was unfazed by Rigby's whining. "Grow up a little bit, Rigby. I know you're gonna miss Mordecai, we all are. But all you're doing is prolonging the inevitable." Rigby huffed and crossed his arms. Skips set him on his feet. "Tell Mordecai what you want to keep so we can get things moving." Rigby didn't look at Mordecai as he spoke. "Well, duh, I want to keep my trampoline." He looked around the hardly furnished room. "And the dresser…and the tv." Mordecai nodded. "Thank you, Rigby." Rigby walked past the group of people and downstairs. Mordecai sighed, rubbing his sore neck. "I appreciate this, guys…" Muscle Man nodded "No problem, bro." He walked in and grabbed the mattress off the bed and headed out with it. Mordecai took out his phone and reluctantly dialed his mother's number. She answered in a heartbeat, as she always did. "Mordy? Is that you? What's wrong, honey?" Mordecai looked out his window as he spoke. "I was forced to quit my job, mom. I need a place to stay until I get a new job. I promise I'm going to get one soon. I'm going to start looking tonight…" His mom gasped a bit, she was always so dramatic. "Of course, you can stay with us, Mordy! What about Rigby?" Mordecai watched Rigby sit on the edge of the fountain. "He's staying here, he still has his job." His mother smiled. "Well, we're here for you honey, you go ahead and come over whenever you're ready." Mordecai smiled a bit, he was so happy to have the family he had. "Thanks, mom, love you…" He hung up and continued to pack up his things.

The sun was beginning to set, and everything was loaded into the cars. Rigby was sitting on his trampoline the pillow and hoodie tightly held in his arms. Mordecai walked into the room and shut the door. "Hey…I'm about to leave…" Rigby was mostly silent, sniffles escaping him occasionally. "Rigby…whether I resigned, or you did…this would have happened. Except you would be living on the street if you resigned." Mordecai stood by the trampoline. "I'll still visit you whenever I'm not job hunting…don't you want to hug the real thing before I leave, dude?" Rigby finally acknowledged him, looking back. He stood up and hugged Mordecai tightly, gripping his shirt. He was shaking a bit. Mordecai frowned, knowing that was the first symptom of his anxiety attacks. "Rigby…I love you…I'll still see you all the time." Rigby looked up at him, tears slipping down his cheeks. "Promise?" Mordecai nodded and felt his cheek. "Promise…" Rigby nodded and squeezed him one more time before letting go. Mordecai leaned down, kissing his lips softly. "I have a phone too, call me if you need me." Rigby nodded and sniffled. Mordecai smiled and put his back pack on leaving the room and shutting the door behind himself. Rigby sat down on his trampoline and gripped the pillow to his chest crying into it.

Mordecai got everything put back into his old room and said goodbye to the guys. He laid down on the bed and starred at the ceiling. Hilary walked into his room, knocking on the door frame. Mordecai looked over at her and sat up. She sat down beside him on the bed. "So…what happened, Mordy." Mordecai sighed and looked down. "It's a long story, mom…" Hilary set her hand on Mordecai's shoulder. "I like stories, Mordy. Never too long for me." Mordecai sighed. "Well, CJ and I broke up because I found someone else. Someone who was perfect for me, but I was too dumb to realize it." Hilary smiled. "Who, honey?" Mordecai looked at his mom, terrified of what she will say. "Rigby…" Hilary looked at him, a look of slight surprise on her face. "Your little friend, Rigby? Wow, Mordy, I would have never guessed…" She smiled softly, "Well, go on, continue the story." Mordecai nodded a bit. "Well, this morning I broke up with CJ because of my decision to be with Rigby. And after that one thing led to another and…I-I slept with Rigby in the house bedroom." Hilary nodded as she followed along, she crossed her legs and rested her hands on her knees. Mordecai cleared his throat. "So, Benson found out and said that coworker relationships were against policy and said we had to either break up or resign…so I resigned." Hilary smiled and hugged Mordecai tight. Mordecai, who was a little confused by her reaction, hugged her in return. Hilary grinned. "I'm so proud of you, you did the right thing, Mordy." Mordecai hugged her tight and let go. She touched the dark purple bite mark on his neck. "I was wondering about that, guess now we know, huh?" She laughed a bit. "You can't job hunt with that sticking out like a sore thumb! I'll give you some foundation. Let me see your complexion…" She grabbed his chin moving his head around. "Definitely Ivory. You need more sun, honey!" She joked and got up leaving the room. Mordecai sat there for a moment in shock at how well she took all of that. He got on his phone and texted Rigby. _"Mom is taking this whole thing really well. She doesn't mind that we're together at all, and I'm sure that dad won't either. She's even getting me make up to cover this bitemark that someone left…"_ He got a text back a little while later. _"I'm not surprised, dude. It's your mom, she's always been weird and accepting. Like how she believed you could actually do good in art school."_ Mordecai rolled his eyes and chuckled. _"Shut up, Rigby. I'm going to start picking up applications when she gets back, so I'll talk to you later."_ He put his phone away and stared at the ceiling. His mind went back to the first time he ever had sex, it was in this very room. His girlfriend Sophomore year was his first, her name was Amber Jackson, cool girl. He wondered how she was doing now. Of course, Mordecai was never any good with women. Every relationship he'd ever been in felt forced. Except for Margaret and CJ of course. He thought of his first experience with Amber, she wasn't nearly as shy as he was, it wasn't her first time. He felt like he had to force himself to do it, as if his body didn't want to. He liked Amber, he thought he loved her at the time. Really, though, it was just lust. Something that confuses most teens into believe it's their heart and not their groin. He chuckled a bit at the thought of how stupid he was. He turned onto his side, pulling the blanket onto himself as he was deep in the memories this room gave him. After Amber, Mordecai was practically addicted to sex, and to women. He had a lot of on and off girlfriends up until he and Rigby moved in together at the park. Margaret was the first person he knew he had legitimate feelings for, that made him act stupid. He found CJ and it was the same as before except he eventually became comfortable around her. And now what was he doing? Dating his best friend…the best part was there was no awkward stage. It just happened so smoothly, so naturally. He thought about that first kiss, the one that started it all. He smiled as he remembered how surprised Rigby was, the feeling of the small brunette pressed against him. He loved Rigby, he was sure of it.

Hilary walked back into the room a CVS bag in her hands. "Here you go, Mordy. Do you know how to use it?" Mordecai got out of bed and took the bag. "I'll figure it out, thanks, mom." Hilary smiled and touched his cheek a moment before leaving, closing the door behind herself. Mordecai went into his bathroom, he pulled off his hoodie and shirt for the first time since the incident. He moved his hair off his neck and tilted his head, looking at the dark bruise. He had another one on his shoulder. He turned and looked at his back, there were dark red scratches going from the back of his shoulders to the middle of his back. He chuckled a bit and shook his head. "God damn, Rigby…" He turned back and poured the contents off the plastic bag onto the counter. There was foundation and powder, both a very pale color. There was also a makeup sponge, presumably for the foundation. "Maybe I do need to tan…" He muttered with a chuckle. He squeezed a little foundation on the sponge and began to apply it, he was surprised at how well it covered the bruise. "Hm…no wonder girls use this shit." He finished it off with powder and got his clothes back on. He nodded to his reflection and left the bathroom. He put on shoes and a beanie before leaving the house to start getting applications. Not too many places were open this late, he could check out the VHS Rental, or maybe one of the bars around town. He walked with his hands in his hoodie pockets.

Mordecai had collected five applications before deciding to head back to his temporary home. He lit a cigarette, smoking as he walked. His mom would have a fit if she saw that he picked that habit up again, so he figured he should get it out before he gets home. He heard a familiar voice coming from outside one of the bars and looked over. His eyes widened a bit when he saw her. She was in a borderline skimpy waitress outfit, serving the outside guests. Her hair was green with bits of black and red accents in it, just as he remembered. It was Amber, he couldn't believe it. He hadn't seen her in years, why's she popping up now? He tried to walk passed the bar without being noticed. He failed…Amber looked over and grinned. "Mordecai?" Mordecai halted and looked over at her, throwing on an elated smile. "Amber? Oh, hey, it's been so long!" Amber walked over to him with a big smile on her face, she hugged the tall man tight. He gave an awkward friendly hug in return. She stood back and looked up at him, she had always been short, the same height as Rigby. Mordecai's pet name for her was Humming Bird due to her hair and petite body. Amber giggled a bit. "What brings you here so late? Do you want something to drink? My treat~!" Mordecai cleared his throat. "I-I was just going on a walk, but I shouldn't, Amber. I need to get going." Amber crossed her arms with a sly smile. "Oh, come on, Mordecai, you've never turned down a drink before~ I'm about to go on my break, we can catch up. It'll only be like thirty minutes. Mordecai sighed a little and gave a defeated smile. "Alright, I'll have one drink…" Amber nodded and grabbed his wrist, pulling him inside the bar. Mordecai kept a cool exterior, but he was having a meltdown in his head. He didn't want to risk rekindling anything with her, she was cool, one of the coolest girls he's every met. Which is why he was afraid to chat with her. She had him sit down in a booth next to the wall, he looked at the clock behind her currently empty seat. She clocked out and he noted the time, ten fifteen. He just had to make it until ten forty-five and he was home free. Above all else, he had to hide this encounter from Rigby. He would become extremely jealous to find out that Mordecai was hanging out with a very important ex. He snapped out of thought when Amber set the drinks down on the table. She was going to make this difficult, starting out with a very potent drink, one of Mordecai's favorites. It was named 'The Zombie', mixed with two kinds of rum, Bacardi 151, and flavored with pineapple and lime juice. He also couldn't help but notice the low cut top she was wearing as she set the drinks down. He wanted to kill himself for looking. He looked down at his drink and took the glass in his hand. Amber sat down across from him, a big smile on her face. "Is it still your favorite?" She giggled, proud of herself. Mordecai nodded and laughed a bit. "Haha, yeah, you remembered." He took a small sip of the drink, just so he didn't look as nervous as he felt. Amber smiled, relaxing back and drinking hers. "God, this is great isn't it? We can actually drink in a bar. Cool, right? We used to sneak around or go to parties. Remember when we got fucking hammered under the bleachers at the High School football field?" Mordecai smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that was great…well, until my dad found out. I was grounded for so long." He chuckled taking another drink. Amber laughed a bit, leaning forward. "Don't act like it mattered. You'd just sneak out whenever I wanted to hang out." Mordecai playfully rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you snuck out too. Don't act like you're innocent." He smirked, carelessly drinking more. Amber rested her head on her hand. "You're right, I'm not innocent, I never have been." Mordecai nodded, his body beginning to relax. "You're right, you aren't. I knew that before I asked you out." Amber smirked. "Is that so…and is that why you asked me out then?" Mordecai chuckled, making it to the bottom of his glass. "Yeah…I didn't want to date someone boring." Amber chuckled and stood up, walking back to the bar. Mordecai looked at the time, his vision just a tad fuzzy. It was ten twenty-three. It had only been eight minutes. She sat back down at the table this time with her favorite, "The Corpse Reviver". Mordecai thought of something as he picked up the martini glass. "Wait, you're drinking when you have to go back to work soon?" Amber smiled at him and shrugged. "Well…I clocked out for the day. The other waitress agreed to cover the last hour and a half of my shift, she accidentally came in early and she could use the money more." Mordecai nodded, he was worried, but the alcohol in his system swore he would be okay. Amber smiled and drank hers. "You want to know why she said yes, other than the money?" Mordecai drank half his martini in one go then looked at her. "Why…" Amber giggled, her finger tracing the lip of her glass. "I told her that I wanted to spend some time with you since its been so long, and she says, 'Well if I show up with a guy that hot, you should cover for me.'" She finished it off with a laugh. Mordecai's face was heating up, he didn't know if it was the alcohol, or embarrassment. Probably both. He managed a bit of a laugh before finishing his drink. "That's funny…" Amber nods and finishes hers. "So, Mordecai. What's your status right now?" Mordecai looked at her. He did _not_ want her to know he was bi. Let alone the fact he was with Rigby. So, he said what made sense in his tipsy state. "Uh…it's complicated…" Amber giggled and leaned back in her seat. "Complicated, huh? You always were complicated, Mordecai. So many feelings for one human. But, I like a sensitive guy, more likely that they actually care about something other than what's under my clothes." Mordecai nodded fiddled with his straw. "Y-Yeah but being sensitive sucks. It's like everything hurts more, you know? I've been through some bad fucking break ups lately, shit blows." Amber nodded and smiled as she stood. "Well, let it be noted that I didn't break up with you." She walked off to the bar. Mordecai watched her leave and thought a moment. What did she mean? He was the one that broke up with her, but he couldn't even recall why. Did that mean she still liked him, he didn't like where this was going. She came back with another round of Zombie's, she always went heavy when she wanted to have fun. That was part of the reason he liked her so much. She sat down and smiled warmly at him. "Well, you might be in a complicated situation, but at least you have something. I got dumped a couple weeks ago, fucking asshole cheated on me." Mordecai frowned a bit. "That's shitty…why would someone do that to you? You're practically perfect!" he looked down at his drink after speaking, there it was. Word vomit. The alcohol seemed to slow down his brain, so his mouth was faster. Amber smiled at him softly. Mordecai drank down half of the mug before feeling his phone vibrate. He took it out of his pocket, he had a missed message from Rigby. He opened the message and took way to long to read what it said. _"Hey, dude, just wanted to see what you were doing. I just need to talk to you before I go fucking insane."_ Mordecai sighed. "Man…" Amber looked at him, raising a brow. "What's up?" Mordecai started texting back. "It's Rigby, he's been really needy lately." He typed out his reply swiftly. _"hey im fine. Justt habing a few drihks."_ Amber smiled at him. "You and Rigby are still friends? That's cool…" Mordecai nodded and finished his drink, leaning back in the booth. He could no longer deny it, he was gone. Long gone. His senses were mixing and blurring, he did not want to black out. "I think I'm done drinking now." He said as he closed his eyes, trying to prevent the room from spinning. Amber giggled. "God, you've always been a lightweight. Fair enough though, you've had plenty." Mordecai felt his phone go off, but really didn't want to check it while he could hardly open his eyes. Amber put the glasses away and walked over. "You okay, dude?" Mordecai looked over at her and smiled. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just haven't done this in a while." Amber giggled and grabbed his sleeve pulling him out of the booth. "You need to go home before you pass out." He looked at her. "I can't go home…I-I'm living with my parents until I get a new job. Dad would kill me if I came home like this." His father was a former alcoholic, he's been sober for six years now. Will makes it a point not to associate himself with drunks. While he doesn't care what Mordecai does out of the house, when he lives in the house he isn't aloud to drink. Amber frowned a bit. "Well…you could stay at my place until you sober up." Mordecai nodded and rubbed his forehead. "Sounds good." Amber nodded and flagged down a taxi. She paid the fair and got in. Mordecai stumbled in the car and laid his head back on the seat. He must have fallen asleep because he didn't remember anything between getting in the car and them arriving to a small one story home. He got out of the car, nearly falling in the process. Amber got out and grabbed Mordecai's arm to steady him as she leads him inside. I was a nice little home, the smell of lavender drifted through the air. She has posters hung up everywhere honoring her favorite bands. "Sorry about getting you this drunk, I forgot about your low tolerance." Mordecai shrugged a bit as she had him sit on the couch. She sat down beside him. "Are you okay?" Mordecai nodded and smiled at her. "Yeah, thanks, Amber…" Amber smiled back at him. "No worries, dude. You're always going to be a close friend of mine." Mordecai nodded and hugged her tight. "Same here…" Amber blushed a bit and hugged him back. "You haven't changed a bit, have you?" She laughed little. "You've always been the same awkward, loveable guy. And you're just as cuddly when you're drunk as you used to be." Mordecai laughed a bit and nodded. "I guess so…you haven't changed much either. You're still super nice and super hot." He chuckled and rested his cheek on her head. At this point, his mouth had its own mind and its own criteria. Amber blushed and bit her lip. She moved up, kissing Mordecai's neck softly. Mordecai gasped just a bit and pulled her closer. "Sh-Shit…Amber, I-I…" He winced as she started to suck near the base of his neck closer to the front, a secret, sensitive spot he confessed to her when they dated. He moaned a bit, his hands drifting down to her ass, gripping it softly. She giggled and moved so she was on his lap sucking at the tender spot until it grew reddened. Mordecai was at a loss for words. "A-Amber….w-we shouldn't." Amber smiled and nuzzled his cheek. "It's just a one night stand, Mordecai~ No strings attached…~" He blushed darkly and let his instincts take over. He pulled off her shirt and kissed down her neck to her chest. One of his hands started to grope her breast. She moaned her head falling back. "Mordecai~" She gripped his hair softly, her hips grinding against the growing bulge in his jeans. She giggled and stood up pushing off her skirt and her panties. Mordecai swallowed at the sight of her body, something he hadn't seen in years. She reached over, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Mordecai pushed them down without even considering it, his phone fell out of his pocket when he took them off. He had three missed calls from Rigby and a worried message. Amber smiled and rested her hands on his shoulders. "I guess something changed about you~" Mordecai chuckled as she moved over him. She lowered herself onto him, his member slipping into her with ease. He groaned, and his head fell back. She moaned as she let him go as deep as he could. "You've definitely gotten bigger~" Mordecai chuckled and wasted no time as he started thrusting in and out. As he did, he had her move her hips, bouncing along with him. He panted and smiled. "O-Oh shit~~Amber~" Amber giggled and moved herself faster, coming down with force each time. "Mordecai~" She moaned loudly and pulled his hair. Mordecai grunted as he gripped her hips. "F-Fuck~" Amber panted, a smile on her face as she continued to bounce on his lap. "Y-You've gotten better at this~ N-Not that you were bad…b-but this is amazing." Mordecai chuckled and smiled. "Well, y-you're doing all the work right now." Amber slows down and giggles. "All right…show me what you can do then~" Mordecai smiled and moved so she was on her knees, over the arm of the couch. He moved behind her and grabbed her hips thrusting deep into her from behind. She gasped and moaned loudly, drool slipping down her chin. "M-Mordecai~!" Mordecai smirked as he thrusted in fast and hard, her ass slapping against every time he went in. He continued to guide her hips with one hand, the other grabbed her hair, pulling her head back so she was forced to arch her back, making him go in deeper. She yelled out in pleasure loudly. "O-oh God~! I-I'm g-gonna cum~!" Mordecai grins and rams himself into her hard and deep. She gasped sharply. "M-Mordecai~!" She yelled as she climaxed, her cum squirting out past his member. The feeling of her insides tightening, and convulsing caused him to cum as well. He grunted and pushed in deeply, filling her with the hot cum. He panted heavily and sat back on the couch, his body weak and his head foggy. She panted sat next to him, laying her head on his chest. He hugged her with an arm before quickly falling asleep.

The next morning Mordecai woke to the terrible sound of his ringtone blaring. The sound was ripping at his brain. He opened his eyes and saw Amber in pajamas she leaned down and picked up his phone. She handed it to him with a smile. "It's Rigby…" Mordecai nodded and took the phone answering it. He was a little confused, he couldn't remember anything last night, all he managed to remember was drinking with Amber and going to her house. He looked down at himself and his heart stopped when he saw that he was naked. He closed his eyes and swallowed before speaking. "Hello…?" His voice was weak and gravely, due to dehydration and his throbbing head. Rigby was heard on the other line. "Where are you right now, Mordecai?" Mordecai sighed and rubbed his temple. "I ran into a friend from high school…I ended up staying at their house because I was wasted last night. You know how dad hates that." Rigby answered quickly. "What friend? Everyone in high school hated us." Mordecai sighed. "Not everyone, I had other friends." Rigby listened to Mordecai's story and he tapped his foot. He was sitting on the edge of the fountain. "Tell me who it is, Mordecai. You're being really lame for not telling me." Mordecai rubbed his face, Rigby was going to be furious if he found out it was Amber. "Tyler. Tyler Klein." He lied, pulling a name out of his ass, it was his friend from art class, someone Rigby thought was a total tool. There was a long pause on the other end. "Why didn't you just say that, dude? I hated Tyler, but it's not a big deal." Mordecai felt a relief wash over him as Rigby believed the lie. "Sorry, I figured you'd get pissed because you didn't like him." Rigby shrugged. "I don't give a shit, you gonna come over?" Mordecai smiled. "Yeah, give me a minute, I'll meet you for lunch." Rigby grinned. "See you later." They both hung up. Amber handed Mordecai his pants. "What was that about? Why does he care what you do…?" Mordecai pulled on his pants and stood. "Like I said, it's complicated…" Amber raised a brow and crossed her arms. "Wait…so 'it's complicated' with Rigby? You're gay?" Mordecai put his hoodie back on. "Obviously not…" Amber nodded and crossed her arms. "Alright, cool. Look, I'm not going to tell anyone about this. So, if you can hold down a story, you're good." Mordecai nodded and put his beanie and shoes back on. Mordecai put his cell in his pocket and opened the door. Amber smiled at him. "I'll see you around, dude. It was fun." Mordecai waved and left the house, he heard Amber shut the door behind himself. He lit another cigarette and took a long drag. He looked around the obnoxiously bright street and realized he was about two blocks away from the Coffee Shop, which meant he was close to the park. He started walking to visit the park. About halfway he finished his cigarette and instantly lit another one. He needed to kill this stress that he was feeling before he got there. He walked into the gates of the park and snuffed his cigarette out in a public ashtray in the entrance. He made his way towards the house, his hands in his pockets. He saw Rigby picking up trash out of the front lawn and he smiled walking over. "Hey, dude…!" Rigby looked up at his mess of a boyfriend. "Christ, dude, you look terrible." Mordecai frowned a bit. "Uh…thanks…? Nice to see you too." Rigby put the trash in his trash bag then hugged Mordecai. He ended the embrace early and looked up at him. "You're smoking again?" Mordecai gave an awkward smile. "Y-Yeah…there's a lot going on for me right now." Rigby crossed his arms. "So, you got trashed last night and now you're smoking too? Are you trying to kill yourself?" Mordecai rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, dude, I used to do this stuff all the time." Rigby glared up at him. "Let me see your cigarettes." Mordecai glared at him. "No, you're gonna throw them away." Rigby shook his head. "I won't, just give them to me." Mordecai scoffed and took them out of his pocket, handing him the pack. Rigby looked into the pack. "There's only one left, how much have you been smoking?" Mordecai took the pack back, stuffing it into his pocket. "Not much…" Rigby glared. "When did you start again?" Mordecai rolled his eye. "After I resigned..." Rigby raised his eyebrows. "Really? You've smoked 24 cigarettes in less than a day? What the fuck, dude? That's literally one an hour." Mordecai shrugged and crossed his arms. "It's fine, dude, I'm fine. Are we gonna hang out, or not?" Rigby sighed and nodded. "Yeah, but don't do that shit around me." Mordecai nodded and walked with Rigby inside for his lunch break. Rigby grabbed a bowl and made himself some cereal. "Any luck getting a job?" Mordecai sat down at the table and rested his chin on his hand. "I got a few applications, I haven't filled them out yet." Rigby sat across from him and started to eat his cereal. "Is there a job that you really want?" Mordecai shrugged and fiddled with his sleeve. "I got a couple applications from some of the bars around town. Being a bartender could be cool." Rigby gave a look of slight concern. "I…don't think that's a good job for you." Mordecai crossed his arms. "Why not…?" Rigby shrugged and ate his cereal. "You shouldn't be around alcohol that much. You were a borderline alcoholic for a while. You know, they say it runs in the blood." Mordecai rolls his eyes and looked off. "It's fine, dude, it's not like I can drink while I'm working." Rigby sighed and looked off. "Whatever, man, if you think you can handle it." He tapped his fingers on the edge of his bowl a second and looked at him. "You know, you stopped drinking forever ago for a reason…and you're doing it again." Mordecai rolled his eyes. "I stopped because I wanted to…I have a choice, Rigby. And I can stop again whenever I want." Rigby stood up and took his bowl to the sink, he shrugged and cleaned out his bowl. Mordecai stood as well, he understood why Rigby was worried. Mordecai hated to admit it, but he used to have a problem. He's easily susceptible to becoming addicted. He had been addicted to alcohol, addicted to cigarettes, addicted to sex. He's just happy no one ever tried to get him to do anything hard, or he might be in a way worse situation. He walked over to Rigby and hugged him from behind, nuzzling his hair. "Thanks for worrying about me, dude." Rigby smiled and held Mordecai's arms. "It just scares the shit out of me when you start doing this shit. You go way overboard, every time." Mordecai sighed and kissed his head. "I know…" He kissed Rigby's neck softly and gave him a squeeze. Rigby chuckled and pulled away. "Alright, alright…I gotta get back to work. You have to go get a job." Mordecai nodded. "Yes, sir~" He chuckled and kissed Rigby's forehead before walking off. He pulled the applications out of his back pocket and looked through them. He picked out one for the bar closest to the park, luckily it wasn't the one Amber worked at. He sat down at a picnic table and grabbed his pen out of his pocket. He started to fill out the application, resting his head on his hand as he did. He didn't want to do this, he wanted to stay at the park, but he didn't have a choice.

Mordecai filled out all his applications and turned them in. He got back to his house and stood on the porch, smoking his last cigarette. He crushed it with his foot when he was finished, putting it out. He went into his bedroom and laid down in the bed, starring at his ceiling. He felt bad about what happened with Amber, but he played it off as he was intoxicated and couldn't think clearly. He would have never done that sober…Mordecai closed his eyes and attempted to sleep.

It was five in the morning when Mordecai woke up from his sleep, he had an awful nightmare that left him trembling and in a cold sweat. But he couldn't remember what it was about. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He grabbed his hoodie off the floor and dug his hand in the pockets before sighing. "Shit…" He forgot that he already used up his last cigarette. He got out of bed and put on his hoodie and his shoes. He grabbed the keys to his mother's car, which Hilary said he could borrow anytime, and left the house quietly. He got into the car and insured he had his wallet on him. Mordecai drove off towards the gas station, his eyes still tired. He parked and walked into the building tiredly. The tall man was surprised with himself for getting out this early for virtually no reason. He walked up to the counter and waited for the attendant to make their way over. The man, who was in way too good of a mood, grinned. "How can I help you today, sir?" Mordecai looked in his wallet before deciding how much he could safely spend. "Two packs of Camel Wides Menthols…" He glanced over at the liquor section and mentally talked himself out of it, he needed to save money. The attendant grabbed the desired cigarettes and rang them up. "ID?" Mordecai handed over his state ID and the attendant typed in his birthday before handing it back with a smile. "Thank you, sir, that'll be $15.37." Mordecai pulled out a twenty dollar bill, he almost forgot how God awful expensive it was to fill your lungs with tar. He handed him the money and waited for his change. The man gave him his change. "Have a nice day." Mordecai flashed him a short smile and took the cigarettes, putting them in his hoodie. He got back into the car and headed back to the house, he rolled down the windows allowing the crisp morning air to wake him up. He felt anxious, he wanted to get home, so he could satisfy his cravings. He pulled up to the house and got out of the car. Mordecai walked around to the back and sat down in the patio chair. He grabbed a pack from his pocket opening it and taking one of the delicious, toxic sticks out. He lit the cigarette and took a much anticipated drag, he exhaled the smoke, relaxing against the chair. He smiled a bit at the feeling as he stared up at the sky. A blue jay was sitting in the tree, singing into the morning sky. He smiled a bit; blue jays were his favorite. He smoked this cigarette slowly, wanting to savor the flavor because he knew he needed to slow down on the amount he was smoking. Mordecai had just finished his cigarette when his phone started to ring. He answered the unknown number. "Hello?" A man's voice was heard on the other end, one he didn't recognize. "Hello, is this Mordecai Lune?" Mordecai dropped the butt on the ground and nodded. "Yeah, it is." The man spoke again, he could hear fabricated happiness in his voice. The same kind you get when you go through the drive thru. "This is James Monty, I own Wicked Bar and Grill off the square. I got our application today, and I wanted to know if you were interested in coming in for an interview." Mordecai sat up, a feeling of delight rushed over him. "Yeah, of course, when do you want to meet?" James chuckled a bit at Mordecai's enthusiasm. "How about today at two…just come in and ask for me." Mordecai grinned and stood up. "Okay, yeah, I'll be there." James spoke up again. "I'll see you then, have a nice day." He hung up the phone. Mordecai looked at his phone, he couldn't believe that he already had an interview lined up. He ran into the house to find his mom cooking breakfast for William who was sitting at the table. She looked over at him. "Mordy? Why are you up so early—" She was cut off when Mordecai hugged her tightly. "I have an interview today!" Hilary smiled and pat his back, wincing at the tight embrace. "That's great, honey…" William set the paper down looking over. "Good job, son. Where's my boy going to be working?" Mordecai let go of his mom and put his hands in his hoodie pocket. "Wicked Bar and Grill…" William didn't seem too impressed but smiled anyway. "I'm just glad you found somewhere to work." Mordecai knew why his father was upset, and it didn't bother him. Hilary set breakfast down on the table. "I'm going to pick you something to wear, Mordy. I don't want you looking like some sort of hooligan when you go to that interview." Mordecai chuckled. "Okay, mom…"

Mordecai purposely didn't tell Rigby, he wanted to surprise him when he got the job. And if he didn't get it, then Rigby wouldn't be disappointed because he wouldn't have known there was a chance. It was one thirty and Mordecai finished getting dressed. His mom had picked out an outfit he normally wouldn't wear. He had on Navy blue jeans, a black belt, and a nice, azure blue v neck. He put on his white Vans and adorned a couple white bracelets on both wrists just so he didn't look completely boring. He went into the bathroom and covered up the bitemark, which had healed a bit by now, with foundation. He took out his piercings and replaced his plugs with translucent tunnels. He styled his hair and tried to get it as out of his face as possible. He sighed softly and put on his white beanie before heading to the door. Hilary smiled at him and hugged him before he could escape. "Oh, you look so good, sweetie!" William gave Mordecai a thumbs up. "Good luck, son." Mordecai smiled at them and left the house, getting into his mom's car and started it up. He still had fifteen minutes to get there. He turned off his cell and drove towards the square. His palms were a little sweaty, he really wanted this job. He parked in front of the car and stepped out, locking it before walking into the bar. He looked around, it was a very nice bar, even better than the one Amber worked at. It was almost as nice as an actual restaurant. He walked up to the bar and smiled at the tender. "Uh, hi…I'm supposed to have an interview at two…With James Monty…" The woman smiled and nodded. She poured him a glass of water and set it down for him. "I'll let him know you're here, go ahead and have a seat." She motioned to the taller tables that lined one of the walls. He sat down in the chair and tapped his foot against the chair bars nervously. He took a drink of the water and looked over as a man even taller than him stepped into the room from the back. He had spikey brown hair and a tucked in white dress shirt, the sleeves were rolled up just above his elbows. He had on black slacks and shiny dress shoes. He walked over to the table and sat down across from Mordecai with a smile. He held out his hand to Mordecai, who shook it firmly. "James Monty." The man explained with a grin. Mordecai smiled at him. "Mordecai Lune…" James nodded and let go, he crossed his arms, looking at the pale man across from him. Mordecai found it out that he didn't have any sort of paperwork with him. "Alright, Mordecai, tell me about yourself." Mordecai smiled at him. "Well, I went to the High School here in town and graduated, then I started college, majoring in art. I realized that art wasn't really my thing so I'm trying to find out what I really want to do with my life…I worked at the park in town for a few years and recently decided to resign. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Benson's letter of recommendation. He unfolded it and handed it to James who read it over. He nodded and set the letter down. "Alright…tell me, are you a people person? This job requires a lot of social skills. Customers come here for the warm atmosphere, and when they walk in through that door, they are family. They confide in the bartenders with their information and rely on their advice. Do you think that's a job meant for you?" Mordecai nodded. "Yeah, I love talking to people and getting to know them. Honestly, being a bartender has been an interest of mine since I was in high school." James nodded with a smile. "Alright…" He glanced down at the letter again and stood. "Okay. Welcome to the family, Mordecai." Mordecai's eyes lit up and he stood. "Really? Thank you!" James shook Mordecai's hand again and chuckled. "I like you…you're a very charismatic guy, and that's what we look for in our staff. Do you want to start Friday night? Six o' clock pm?" Mordecai nodded and grinned. "Yeah, that's perfect." James smirked a bit. "Good…you can put your piercings back in, by the way. We don't have a problem with that here. And consider that your uniform, it looks good." He walked into the back, leaving Mordecai standing there with a grin on his face. He left the bar absolutely elated. He got into the car and turned his phone on, calling Rigby. Rigby answered soon. "What is it, man? Benson's been on my back all day." Mordecai could hardly hold in his excitement. "I got a job, man!" Rigby stopped what he was doing and stood up. "Really? Sweet! Where at?" Mordecai leaned back in the car seat, a grin still plastered on his face. "Wicked Bar and Grill." Rigby chuckled a bit. "That place is the bomb, I'm glad you got a job, man. One step closer to getting your own place, right?" Mordecai chuckled and nodded. "Right. I'll talk to you later I gotta go tell mom and dad." Rigby smiled. "Alright, later." He hung up the phone.

A couple months went by and Mordecai maintained his job, excelling as a bartender. He had the perfect balance of charming, flirty, and funny to balance himself out for all the customers. He visited Rigby nearly every day for lunch, and he had an exceptional bank account growing since he didn't have to spend his money while living with his parents. He managed to limit himself to one pack of cigarettes a for every five days, which wasn't perfect, but definitely better than a pack a day. Rigby was right though, working around the alcohol, and watching it morph people from depression into an intoxicated, happy version of themselves made him miss the feeling himself. He had kept dry though, despite his craving for the wonderfully numb sensations. It was about time for him to begin looking for a place to live, now that he had a considerable amount to spend.

Mordecai's shift was almost over, and he finished serving Beverly, one of the regulars. He smiled warmly at her as his replacement clocked in. "I'm going to hand you over to Jack, Bev. My shift is up, and I have a lot to do when I get home." Beverly smiled at Mordecai and drank her whisky. "Whatever you say, Mordecai~" She pulled a five dollar bill out of her pocket and slid it over to him. "There you go, I'll see you tomorrow, I hope." Mordecai took the five, slipping it into his back pocket with the rest of his tips. "Yeah, same time as always." He grabbed his keys and clocked out, waving goodbye to Bev and leaving the building. He got into his car and sat down with a happy sigh. Mordecai did love his job, but it was mentally exhausting to put on that optimistic mask all day. He lit a cigarette and rolled down the window as he drove off towards his home. He turned on the radio and smiled as Avenged Sevenfold was playing one of his favorites, "Bat Country." He smiled and dropped the cigarette out the window when he got to his street. He pulled up to the house and got out of the car. He locked the car and headed inside. Hilary and William were asleep, as they usually were by time Mordecai's shifts were over. He locked the front door and went to his bedroom, he pulled off his shirt and turned on the light. Mordecai nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Rigby laying in the bed, listening to music. Rigby was fast asleep under the covers, in the silence Mordecai could hear the subtle sound of Twenty-One Pilots playing in Rigby's ears. Mordecai decided not to wake him up as he changed out of his work clothes and into his blue and black plaid pajama pants. He turned off the bedroom light and switched on the desk lamp, which was much dimmer. He sat down and opened his laptop. He got onto the town's real estate website and started trying to find something affordable. Mordecai really wanted a house, he didn't want to deal with the rules that came with renting an apartment. He added a couple filters and searched through the list with his head rested on his hand. He found a house that looked interesting. It was a single story one-bedroom house. It had hardwood floors and a spacious living room. It was a rent to own for Five hundred and fifty dollars a month. It was within Mordecai's budget, and from the pictures it looked perfect. He wrote down the contact information, he was going to call when he woke up. He heard the covers shifting and he looked over at the bed. Rigby sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking back at Mordecai. He took the earbuds out of his ears. "Hey…" He said, his voice exhausted. Mordecai stood up and walked over to him, sitting down in front of him. "Hey, dude…" He felt his cheek. "Not that I mind, but why are you here?" Rigby nuzzled into his lover's hand. "I had a fucked up dream and I needed to see you. So, I walked over here to get my mind off it." Mordecai smiled a bit and laid down in the bed, pulling Rigby against him. "What happened?" Mordecai asked, playing with Rigby's hair. Rigby shrugged. "I just dreamt that you fucked one of the drunk bitches that come in to Wicked." Mordecai chuckled a bit. "You're stupid…" He joked and hugged him close. "I wouldn't do that, mainly because I wouldn't hurt you, but also because those women have some fucked up problems that I would not want to deal with." Rigby chuckled and kissed his neck softly, nuzzling into it. Mordecai smiled and rubbed his back. "I found a house I can afford…and if you help with utilities, we should be able to cover it, no problem." Rigby nodded a bit, he was about drift into slumber. Mordecai smiled and the two fell asleep comfortably together.

The next morning Rigby woke up alone. He scowled as he sat up, pissed that Mordecai got up without him. He heard Mordecai's voice talking in the hallway. Rigby stood up and listened to the door. "I appreciate this so much, you have no idea. I'll meet you at four…" He hung up the phone and opened the door, knocking Rigby over as he opened the door. "Oh, sorry, dude. You okay?" he reached a hand out and helped Rigby stand. Rigby looked at him and crossed his arms. "Who are you meeting at four?" Mordecai raised a brow. "Alexis Laymen…" Rigby put his hands on his hips. "Who's that?" Mordecai smirked a bit. "Are you jealous, Rigby? For real?" Rigby huffed and turned his back. Mordecai held in his laughter as he got on his phone. Alexis was the woman renting out the house he was looking at. She was an attractive woman, so he decided to use this to his advantage. He pulled up her profile picture on his cell. "We're just going to hang out, see?" He reached around Rigby and showed him her picture. Rigby slapped his phone away and turned around, glaring at him. "You're an asshole, Mordecai! No wonder you can't keep a girl!" Mordecai laughed a bit and hugged Rigby. "Calm down, dude. She's just renting the house we're going to get. You can come with me to check out the house, it'll be cool." Rigby looked up at him and slapped his cheek about half force. "I hate you…" Mordecai smiled and kissed him deeply.

Mordecai and Rigby arrived at the house right at four. It was a small white house, with a little green lawn. A sign hung in the yard, saying "For Rent By Owner" Followed by her phone number. A smaller sign read, "Open House: 4pm, Saturday and Sunday." Rigby crossed his arms. "Sorry I freaked out, dude." Mordecai waved him off and walked into the house with him. It was empty, all the furniture already moved out. There steps echoed in the room. Mordecai looked around and put his hands on his hips. "Hm. Hm. Not bad…" They heard heels tapping on the wooden floor, Alexis stepped into the room, a warm smile on her face. "You must be Mordecai, it's nice to meet you in person." She walked over to the tall man and shook his hand. Rigby looked up at the woman and grabbed Mordecai's arm, a scowl on his face. Mordecai pulled away from Rigby and smiled at her. "You too…" Alexis handed him an information packet and walked with him down the hallway, talking about the house and recent updates its had. Rigby crossed his arms and walked off to the kitchen. He opened the oven door, and shut it, he grumbled to himself. He opened three cabinets and slammed them all shut with one motion. He could hear Mordecai and Alexis talking from another room. Mordecai looked towards the kitchen when they heard the cabinets slam. He looked back at Alexis. "Sorry he's being rude. My boyfriend's a little clingy." Alexis laughed a bit. "It's fine, Mordecai...anyway, the deposit is two hundred. Do you have any pets?" Mordecai shook his head and smiled. He took out his wallet. "I appreciate you accepting us on the spot like this Alexis…" Alexis smiled at him. "I really like you two…" Mordecai handed her the deposit money. She leads him to the dining room and started handing him the paperwork. Mordecai rolled his eyes at the sound of cabinets slamming again. "Come on, Rigby, you need to sign this too." Rigby groaned and walked into the room. "Fine…" He pulled himself onto the chair. He looked at the papers strewn about the table and groaned. "This is boring…" Mordecai sighed heavily and signed the first paper, handing it over to Rigby, who signed his name next. They signed the last form and Rigby face planted. "If I have to sign one more thing, I will die." Alexis giggled and gathered everything. She smiled at them. "Alright, guys, you're free to move in now. I'll keep in touch…don't worry though, I'll give a heads up before I come by." Mordecai smiled. "Thanks Alexis." He nudged Rigby who sat up. "Thanks…" Alexis nodded and left the house. Mordecai looked over at Rigby and smiled. "We have a house now, dude!" Rigby nodded and rested his head in his hands. "Yeah, pretty cool." Mordecai sighed. "Alright…what's wrong." Rigby shrugged. "I don't know, it's _her_ house." The taller male groaned. "Dude, get over it. She even knows we're dating. What's your problem?" Rigby groaned. "She's pretty! It just annoyed me that she was being so nice to you!" Mordecai rolled his eyes. "She was trying to rent out her house, of course she was nice. She's not even my type, dude. She's like, thirty." Rigby smiled a bit and chuckled. "Yeah, okay. This is a pretty cool house, I like the kitchen cabinets." Mordecai laughed loudly. "Alright…let's go get our stuff together." He got up with Rigby and left the house.

A few busy days passed, Mordecai and Rigby had all their things situated in the house and were now living in it together. Rigby soon learned, it was not all it was cracked up to be. He worked mornings, and Mordecai worked nights, so they didn't have a lot of time to be together. He would get home at 5, and then Mordecai would leave at 7. Mordecai usually wouldn't get home until two or three in the morning. Rigby would already be asleep, and Mordecai would go straight to bed too. He wanted to make sure he could wake up in time to meet with Rigby for lunch, so they would at least have that time together. It was Saturday night, Mordecai managed to get the night off for what was promised to be the ultimate Guy's Night. He met with Rigby at the park at sunset. He walked into the park house and was greeted loudly by Muscle Man and Fives. Mitch jumps off the couch. "Mordecai! Are you ready for the most legendary night in Guy's Night history!?" Mordecai laughed and shut the door. "Ye-ah I am!" Rigby walked in from the kitchen and smirked. "Tell him what you got planned, Muscle Man." Mordecai looked over at the two waiting for an explanation. Muscle Man grinned. "We are going to Jasmin Palace!" Mordecai looked at him in shock, Jasmin Palace was a very popular, and very expensive gentleman's club. The park guys would joke around about going all the time, but no one had the money for it. "Dude, how did you get the money for this?" Mitch rolled his eyes. "It's called 'budgeting and saving' loser, God, learn a thing or two about healthy financial habits." Mordecai couldn't help but laugh as Muscle Man tried to sound smart. Mitch glared at him. "Do you want to go, or not!" Mordecai held back his laugh. "Y-Yeah, man, sorry." Fives looked slightly uncomfortable. Rigby walked over to the others. "What's wrong, Fives? Celia have a problem with it?" Fives shook his head. "No, but I'm just nervous, you know? I've never been to one of these before, but it'll be fun." Mitch opened the door. "Well, let's go, ladies! Woo!" He hollered as he ran out to his car. Mordecai walked with Rigby and looked at the shorter man. "I'm surprised you don't have a problem with this." Rigby shrugged and smiled at him. "Nah, man, they're strippers. If you tried to touch them you'd get kicked out, so I don't give a fuck." Mordecai smiled at him. "That's really mature, dude, thanks." The two got into the back of the car and they headed out to the high end side of town.

The four got comfortable in the seats that Mitch reserved for them. Muscle Man had been wanting this Guy's Night forever, so he was going to make it perfect. They were right next to a catwalk which lead to a long metal poll that stretched from floor to ceiling. A very pretty waitress walked over and smiled. "What can I get you gentlemen?" Mitch smiled. "Get me a beer for me and my bro here." Rigby looked at the woman. "I want a Bloody Mary…" Mordecai was relieved that Rigby was drinking too, so now he couldn't nag Mordecai the whole time. The waitress smiled at Mordecai. "How about you, sir?" Mordecai thought a moment. "How about Kinky Green Liqueur?" She nodded. "Excellent choice, I'll have that ready for you gentlemen in a moment, enjoy the show." She walked off to the bar. Mordecai leaned back with his hands behind his head, watching the dancers off to the side. The real show hadn't started yet. Rigby did enjoy women, he just didn't like the idea of a woman in bed. He did, however, still like to see what they had to offer, as most men do. The waitress returned and handed each of them their requested beverages before walking off. Mordecai took a drink of his Kinky, smiling at the flavor. Rigby sipped at his bloody Mary and looked at Mordecai. "When's this thing gonna start? Muscle Man said nine, and it's almost nine." Mordecai shrugged and looked at the empty catwalk. "I don't know, probably soon." And just as he finished his sentence, the lights around the room dimmed, the stage becoming illuminate in a bright light. Red light illuminated the background giving an interesting look. Muscle Man fist pumped. "Woo! Bring it on, ladies!" Mordecai smiled, drinking more of his beverage. From the loud speakers they heard the intro to 'Miss Jackson' by Panic! At the Disco' Mitch continued his obnoxious cheering much to the dismay of the other men around him. When the first verse started a woman walked out, her pale skin shining in the bright light. She had on red lingerie, her skin was flawless and smooth. Her lips were bright red and her hair covered most of her face. There were bits of red and green shimmering against the rest of the ebony locks. Mordecai started to get uncomfortable, she looked a little too familiar. He recognized her, all of her, and he was praying that he was wrong. The woman made her way down the cat walk and to the pole, she grabbed it with one hand and started to move around it, her body moving fluently with the beat of the music. She flipped her hair back and looked at the gentlemen there to see her. Her eyes met Mordecai's and she gave a smile. It was Amber, there was no denying it. And she was going to make this Hell for him. Rigby looked at her then looked to Mordecai's red face. "Is…Is that Amber?" Mordecai nodded slowly, watching the gorgeous, petit girl dance in front. Muscle Man looked over, astonished. "You KNOW her, bro?" Rigby looked at Mitch, his expression irritated. "They dated in high school…" Muscle Man grinned at Mordecai. "Whole new respect for you, bro! Woo!" Amber brushed her hair behind her ear going to Mitch and lowering herself to a squat dangerously close to him. Muscle Man cheered and put a few crumpled ones into the strap of her thong. She giggled and stood, moving around the pole again. Mordecai felt sick and he gripped the arms of the chair he sat in. Rigby crossed his arms, unimpressed. The song was nearing its end now, Amber smiled at Mordecai and got down onto her hands in knees in front of him. She reached out to him, grabbing his hoodie and pulling him close so his face was just inches from hers. Rigby watched the two, envious rage boiling up in him. She bit her lip, smiling at him then leaned down kissing his neck slowly, a bright red lipstick mark being left behind. He blushed hard and swallowed. "F-fuck…" she let him go and stood, she collected her tips and walked down the cat walk and back stage. Mordecai's face was a dark red as he watched her leave. Rigby crossed his arms and looked at Mordecai. "What a whore." Mordecai felt his neck where she had kissed him and nodded. "Yeah…" Muscle Man looked at him. "You are so lucky, dude. You didn't even tip her!" Rigby grumbled. "Oh, he did. Back in high school." Mitch grinned, "Nice! Hey, you should get a lap dance from her!" Mordecai shook his head putting his hands up. "No, no. I'm fine, I really don't want to do that." Mitch shrugged. "You're loss, bro." Mordecai leaned on the arm of the chair and sighed heavily. "Dammit, Amber…" he muttered to himself, so no one could hear him. Rigby leaned against him with his head on Mordecai's shoulder, he was glad Mordecai refused the lap dance. Mordecai wanted to smoke, he wanted to drown out what Amber made him feel. But he knew it wouldn't be any good. She was worse than nicotine…she was more addictive, and more potent to his senses. Mordecai finished his alcohol, maybe the numbness would help. Drinking was like magic, it took away the sadness and the stress. He craved that lack of care, the euphoria. The waitress came over and he requested another one, Rigby looked at him, concern in his eyes. By the end of the night, Mordecai had managed to down five glasses of Kinky. He had successfully loosened himself up. He had been tipping the other strippers that preformed for them, which didn't bother Rigby nearly as much as it could have. He was just glad Amber didn't come out again. The end of the night approached, and Rigby stayed sober, so he could keep a proper eye on Mordecai, who was utterly wasted. Mordecai stumbled along, laughing obnoxiously with Mitch. Mitch was also long gone, leaving Fives to drive. Mordecai put his arm over Muscle Man's shoulder and smoked a cigarette in between laughing fits. Mitch looked at the tall man. "Dude, be real with me. Be. _Real_. You fucked that girl?" Mordecai smirked and nodded. "Yeah, man, sophomore year." Rigby crossed his arms as he followed them out of the club. Mitch squealed, and fist pumped. "Fuck yeah, man! She ain't no Starla, but she is still fucking hot." Mordecai chuckled and took another drag of his cigarette. "She definitely knew her way around a dick already too, dude. Wouldn't trade my first time for anything." Mitch grinned and pulled a baggie out of his pocket. "Want to make this night even better, man?" Mordecai looked at the black bag. "What's that?" Muscle Man just smirked. "Are you hard enough to find out, dude?" Rigby glared and grabbed Mordecai's sleeve as he was about to take the bag. "Dude, no! What the fuck?!" Mordecai pulled his arm away from him. "Lay off, Rigby! I'm a fucking adult, I can do what I want. You're not my mom." Rigby frowned and let go. "Fine, do whatever you want then." Mordecai nodded and snatched the bag from Mitch. Muscle Man pulled off his shirt, spinning it around. "Wooo!" He ran off with Mordecai to the car and got in. Fives sighed and hung back with Rigby. He stood in between Rigby and the car so he couldn't look in. Rigby crossed his arms and looked off. "He's gonna kill himself, fucking idiot." Fives fiddled with his hands. "Yeah, Muscle Man is stupid sometimes..." Rigby looked at Fives. "What was in the bag, Fives?" High Five Ghost cast his eyes to the ground. "Are you sure you wanna know, Rigby?" Rigby looked at the car and nodded. "Yeah, I wanna know." Fives cleared his throat. "Cocaine…" Rigby's eyes widened. "Co-Cocaine? Really? Does Muscle Man even know how shitty Mordecai's tolerance is? It'll fuck him up bad! Not to mention, he'll get addicted to it in an instant!" Fives frowns. "Sorry, Rigby…I'll make sure he doesn't give it to him again." Rigby sniffled and wiped his eyes. "God dammit, he's so fucking stupid! I'm supposed to be the dumb one!" The driver side door opened, and Muscle Man stepped out. "Wooo! Let's hit it!" He jumped into the back and Fives floated over to the driver's side getting in. Rigby reluctantly got into the back with the hollering Muscle Man. Mordecai was in the passenger side laughing at Mitch's behavior. His face was bright red, and he was shaking just a bit without noticing it himself. Fives drove them back to the house; the drive was full of obnoxious yelling and laughter. None of which came from Rigby or Fives.

They arrived at Mordecai's and Rigby's house. Mordecai grinned as he got out of the car. "Thanks guys, we gotta do this again soon." Mordecai walked up to the front door, unlocking it and walking in. Rigby followed him and shut the door. Mordecai went to the bedroom and pulled off his shirt before turning on the boombox to Panic! At the Disco CD that was in it. He sang along as he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, lighting it. He took a drag and sat down on the bed, his body still shivering. Rigby walked into the room and sat down beside him. He looked at his friend and placed a hand on his leg. "You okay, dude?" Mordecai smiled at him, his pupils were huge. "Yeah, Rigby, I'm great! It feels fucking amazing!" Rigby sighed a bit, forcing a smile. "I'm glad you're happy, man…" Mordecai chuckled and tackled Rigby down to the bed, kissing his lips deeply. Rigby squirmed, trying to get out of his lover's harsh grasp. He tried pushing Mordecai away, but the much bigger man grabbed his wrists, pushing them down to the bed so he couldn't retaliate. Rigby managed to break the kiss, laying his head to the side. "Dude, get off me! I'm not in the mood!" Mordecai chuckled and started to suck on Rigby's neck before biting down, causing the brunette to wince and blush darkly. "Stop! I'm serious!" He thrashed about, trying to use what little weight he had against Mordecai to no avail. Mordecai switched to hold both Rigby's wrists down with a single hand. He used his free hand to undo Rigby's pants, pulling them down. Rigby yelled out trying his hardest to get away. "Fuck you, Mordecai! Stop!" Mordecai grinned and spoke into Rigby's ear. "C'mon, dude, you'll like it~" Rigby winced, his wrists starting to ache due to Mordecai's tight grip. "No! I-I don't want this!" Tears started to well in his eyes. Mordecai just laughed. "Whatever, you'll change your mind." He pushed Rigby's legs up and got his own pants down. He immediately pushed deep into Rigby without any lubrication. Rigby yelled out in pain and tried his hardest to get away. Mordecai put his free hand over Rigby's mouth, muffling his cries. "Dude, quiet down." Rigby gave out a muffled wail as Mordecai began thrusting, he clenched his fists, his nails digging into his palms. Mordecai smiled, in his eyes, Rigby was enjoying it. Mordecai grunted as he moved quickly, Rigby winced hard and shook his head. Only a few excruciatingly painful minutes went by before Mordecai climaxed deep inside Rigby. Mordecai pulled out and sat back on the bed. Rigby sat up, his body was shaking hard, blood and cum dripped onto the bed sheets. He managed to get his pants on before standing weakly. He went into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it behind himself. Mordecai yawned, the crash starting to kick in. He laid down in the bed and fell asleep quickly. Rigby cleaned himself up and sat down on the toilet. He cried loudly into his hands, his body shaking violently.

Mordecai woke up late the next morning, he couldn't remember anything from last night for the life of him. He didn't see Rigby next to him in bed, so he got up and went to the kitchen, Rigby was still nowhere to be found. He grabbed a bottle of water and chugged half of it down. "Rigby…!?" He walked throughout the house, still unable to find his lover. "Where the fuck did he go…?" He went to use the bathroom, but the door was locked. He knocked on the door. "Rigby? Are you in there…?" Rigby answered, his voice was quiet. "Go away…" Mordecai sighed. "Come on, dude, is this about Amber? I couldn't control what she did!" A moment of silence passed, and the door swung open. Mordecai was a little surprised to see Rigby with dark bite marks on his neck. "No, I'm pissed because you raped me!" Mordecai stared at him a long moment, he saw the dark, finger shaped bruises on his wrists. "I…I raped you?" Rigby nodded, tears spilling down his cheeks. "You were high, and you were wasted! I told you no, I tried to get you away, and you did it anyway!" Mordecai frowned and went to hug Rigby who pushed him away. "Don't touch me! Just fucking leave, Mordecai! I don't want to look at you!" Mordecai took a step back and crossed his arms. "Okay, Rigby. I get why you're mad, and I'm sorry…I'll give you time alone…" Mordecai left the house and sighed, feeling his aching head. He wanted to remember what he did, but everything was blurry, he couldn't even remember leaving the club. Mordecai was especially bothered when Rigby said he was high. "High on what…?" He asked himself quietly. He did feel especially like shit today, he felt an artificial depression and fatigue consuming his body. He rubbed his face and had an idea. Fives would know what happened. He took out his cell and dialed Fives' number, putting it to his ear. It rang a few times and Fives answered. "Uh, hello? Mordecai?" Mordecai spoke, his voice was gravely. "Hey, Fives. So, Rigby kicked me out for a while…what did I do last night?" Fives became awkward. "Well…uh…you and Muscle Man got a little out of hand right before we left." Mordecai sighed and leaned against a tree. "Just tell me, Fives." Fives sighed. "You guys snorted coke..." Mordecai was shocked. "What? No way, I wouldn't do that." Fives gave a nervous chuckle. "You sure did." Mordecai groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fuck, really? No wonder he's so pissed at me, I'm an idiot." Fives sighed. "Well good luck, talk to you later." He hung up the phone. Mordecai groaned and continued his walk.

Rigby got out of the shower and laid in their bed, covering up and hugging his pillow. He sniffled. "Dammit…" He was sick of crying. He laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. Rigby didn't hate Mordecai, but he wasn't sure if he'd be able to forgive him. He groaned, trying to relax, but he just laid there staring at the ceiling. He didn't know if Mordecai deserved a second chance after what he did to him.

Mordecai went to the mall to pass the time, he sat down on a love seat placed in the center of a large hallway. He relaxed and let himself think. He tried to think of something that would make his lover forgive him for his heinous act. He taped his fingers on his knee and looked around the mall from his seat. He sat up when he saw a video store and a game store. He smiled and stood up, just before he started his shopping his phone started ringing. He pulled it out and he didn't recognize the number. Mordecai put the phone to his ear and answered.

Rigby was just about to fall asleep when he heard the front door open. The sound of shuffling about and items shifting was heard before the door shut again and silence fell over the house. Rigby sat up and turned on the bedside lamp. The only person with a house key was Mordecai, so it was obviously him. He got out of bed, he was wearing an over-sized t shirt and boxers. He walked down the hallway to the living room. He looked around and saw two large sacks sitting on the table, a card was propped up in front of them. He walked over and looked at the card. The cover was a picture of a Gothic style clock, bold letters at the top that said, "I'm Sorry". He rolled his eyes and opened the card. Printed on the inside were the words "I did something I can't take back, and all I can think about is rewinding the clock to that moment just before stupid took over." Underneath the quote Mordecai had written in something himself in blue ink. _"I know what I did was unforgivable at best, and I can't tell you how shitty I feel. I just hope you can find it in yourself to give me a second chance and I promise I won't screw it up. I found some things that I thought you might like, so I got them for you. Regardless if you forgive me, or not…they're yours. I won't come back until you tell me its okay, so just call me when you're ready…I love you, Rigby."_ Rigby smiled just a bit and sat the card down before grabbing the heftier of the two bags and pulling out the first few things. The first was a video game, Dig Champs: The Final Dig. Rigby grinned and set it down. The next was a large DVD box set, it was the entire Carter and Briggs series. He pulled out a stack of movies next, he found they were all the Carter and Briggs movies. Even the lamest one, "Carter and Briggs: Heart Shaped Badge" He chuckled and set the stack down. "Lame…" He then pulled a box out of the second sack, inside were super high quality, fully articulated Carter and Briggs action figures with interchangeable heads, hands, and weapons. He gasped a bit and stared at it. "Holy shit, no way! These things cost a fortune!" He set it down, there was one thing left. A small black paper gift bag stuffed with blue and white tissue paper. He raised a brow and took it out, pulling out the tissue paper. Inside was a black velvet ring box. He glared a bit. "He didn't…" He opened it, inside was a folded note, underneath was a beautiful men's ring. It was silver with a golden center that held a large diamond inside. On the sides there were medium sized sapphires surrounded by small garnets. Garnet was Mordecai's birthstone, and Sapphire was Rigby's. Engraved into the inside of the band was beautiful cursive that spelled out "I Promise". Tears welled in Rigby's eyes and he smiled, slipping the ring onto his left-hand ring finger, Mordecai must have taken measurements while he was sleeping. He then unfolded the note and read what it had to say. _"I special ordered this weeks ago and it happened to get finished today. I got a call from the jeweler while I was shopping. You can do whatever you want with it except give it back to me…if you don't want it, I'd rather you get the money for selling it. But I hope you wear it."_ Rigby sat down on the couch in the living room and sighed heavily. He looked at his new ring and thought for a long moment. He came to a decision and dialed Mordecai's number on his cell, calling him.

Mordecai was sitting on a bench on the side of the street. He heard his phone ringing and looked at it, his stomach churned when he saw it was Rigby. This could mean one of two things, Rigby was going to forgive him, or he was going to dump him. He swallowed a lump in his throat and answered the cell. "Hello…?" Rigby spoke on the other end. "I hate you." Mordecai frowned a bit and sighed. "I'm sorry, Rigby, but I get it. I'll sign the house to you and—" Rigby cut him off. "No, I hate you for spending that much money on me. I can't pay you back for this shit! And I haven't even gotten to the ring yet, the size of that diamond is insane, what am I? Some blonde soccer mom trying to look hot in her late forties?" Mordecai couldn't help but laugh a bit. Rigby chuckled. "So, yeah, I forgive you…" Mordecai smiled and stood up. "So…can I come back?" Rigby smirked and laughed. "Yes, you can come back." Mordecai grinned. "Thanks, Rigby…I love you~" Rigby smiled. "Love you too…" He hung up the phone and laid down on the couch, holding his hand above his face as he looked at the ring.

A half hour went by and Mordecai walked into the house, he smiled at the small male laying on the couch and walked over to him. Rigby smiled back and sat up, making room for Mordecai. The blue haired man sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around him. He pulled him close and laid his head on Rigby's head. "I'm so sorry, Rigby. I don't even remember doing it, and that's what fucks me up the most about it…" Rigby closed his eyes, relaxing against his lover. "It's fine…but dude, it was fucking scary. Like, obviously you're stronger than me, but I couldn't do anything…you weren't even breaking a sweat." Mordecai frowned and nuzzled into his hair. Rigby continued speaking. "What scared me shitless was the way you laughed at me when I was crying." Mordecai hugged Rigby tightly, a few tears slipped down his cheeks at the thought of doing that to his best friend. Rigby sighed and looked back at Mordecai, kissing his cheek. "But, like I said, it's fine. I know you wouldn't do that sober, so I'm not worried about it." Mordecai nodded and kissed his lips deeply pulling the brunette as close as he could. Rigby turned around and wrapped his arms around Mordecai's neck, kissing him in return. Mordecai broke the kiss and smiled at him. "I'm so glad you're giving me another chance…" Rigby smiled a big, goofy smile at him.

There relationship moved on almost as normal, the only difference was they hadn't had sex in weeks. Mordecai wanted to, but he didn't want push Rigby after what happened. He decided that when it did happen, Rigby was going to be the one initiating it. Rigby, however, was waiting for Mordecai. He was starting to become impatient. It was a Tuesday morning and they had spent the better part of the morning making out with it leading nowhere. When it was time for him to leave for work he got out of bed and left the bedroom without saying anything. Is this how Eileen felt? Now he felt bad for ignoring her needs. Mordecai frowned as he watched Rigby leave the bedroom, he followed him out to the front door. "Rigby…are you mad at me?" Rigby shrugged and went to grab the handle, he was stopped by Mordecai who swiftly moved between him and the door. "No, dude, you're not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." Rigby glared at him and tried to push him out of the way to no avail. "Get out of my way!" He yelled up at him. "I'm going to be late!" Mordecai just smiled at him. "You don't care if you're late." Rigby crossed his arms and looked off in thought. Mordecai was right, he didn't really care. He knew that if he was going to get what he wanted, he had to try to get it himself. He looked up at his stubborn boyfriend and jumped up onto him, wrapping his arms around Mordecai's neck. Mordecai stumbled a bit and held Rigby up, holding him by his butt. Rigby kissed Mordecai deeply and hugged him tightly. Mordecai blushed and smiled a bit into the kiss as Rigby wrapped his legs around his lover's waist. Rigby broke the kiss and chuckled as he kissed at Mordecai's neck, sucking on the skin softly. Mordecai winced and blushed darker. Rigby moaned a bit and whispered into Mordecai's ear. "Sit down on the couch~" Mordecai swallowed and walked over to the couch, plopping down with Rigby on top of him. Rigby arched his back, his hands sitting on Mordecai's shoulders. He moaned and started grinding against him, his head falling back. Mordecai winced a bit, his lap becoming hard. "Sh-shit~ I didn't think this is what you wanted~" Rigby bit lip, his cheeks heating up, he swallowed and got off of Mordecai, moving onto his knees on the floor in front of him. He reached over and undid Mordecai's pants pulling them down along with his boxers. Mordecai's erect member slipping out when they were down. Mordecai swallowed and gripped the blanket he was sitting on. "Dude, a-are you really gonna…?" Rigby took his erection into his hand and started stroking it slowly, his face was bright red. Mordecai's head fell back onto the back of the couch and his cock twitched hard at the long-awaited touch. Mordecai winced at the pleasure and he gasped a bit as he felt the warmth of Rigby's mouth surround his erection. He looked down as Rigby started to bob his head on his member. Rigby was surprisingly great at this, Mordecai expected that his first couple times would be average, but it seemed Rigby was a natural. Mordecai panted a bit and felt his hand through Rigby's hair. Rigby was extremely embarrassed to be doing this. He never saw himself as somebody who would suck dick, especially his best friend's…but he just wanted to please Mordecai, and he knew this would do it. He moaned a bit and decided to have a bit of fun with it, he wanted to see how deep he could go. He figured he had a gag reflex, and wouldn't get too far, but he wanted to see. He took more of Mordecai's cock into his mouth going as deep as he could, until his lips made it to the base. Mordecai groaned, "Rigby~ I can't believe you can deep throat~" The only other person that Mordecai's been with that could do that was Amber. Rigby moaned and started moving his head again, he moved slowly. He went from tip to base as he sucked on Mordecai. Mordecai grunted his member twitching hard. "R-Rigby~ I-I'm getting close~" Rigby moaned and moved faster, making Mordecai's erection twitch hard. He sat back a bit, letting Mordecai fall out of his mouth, he took hold of it and started to stroke it quickly. Mordecai watched Rigby, clearly the brunette wasn't thinking too hard about what he was doing, Mordecai foresaw what was going to happen and he was right. Mordecai grunted and winced hard a hot stream of cum shot out of him and landed on Rigby's cheek. Rigby bit his lip as a few more drops landed on his face, the rest dripped down his fingers. He looked up at Mordecai who smiled at him. "That…is so hot~" Rigby blushed hard, looking up at Mordecai. Rigby looked at his cum covered hand and swallowed. "Sh-shit..." Mordecai's member was still erect, twitching periodically. Rigby stood up and took off his pants and briefs, he straddled Mordecai and lowered himself a bit, Mordecai pressing against his entrance. He moaned and bit his lip. "F-Fuck~" Mordecai held his hips and groaned. "Rigby~" Rigby let Mordecai start to push into him, he let himself fall slowly until Mordecai's throbbing member was completely inside him. Rigby moaned loudly, his head falling back and his back arching. "M-Mordecai~~" He started to slowly move on Mordecai's cock, his nails digging into Mordecai's shoulders. The taller man panted and thrusted into Rigby each time he went down, which made himself go deeper, pressing into his lover's g-spot harder. Rigby let out a loud moan and started to move faster, bouncing on his lover's lap. "F-fuck~! M-Mordecai, it's s-so good~!" Mordecai looked up at Rigby and smiled bit at the sight of his boyfriend ingulfed in pleasure. The blue haired man chuckled and pulled Rigby down into each of his thrusts, intensifying the pleasure for Rigby. Mordecai moaned and winced. "R-Rigby~ Fuck, y-you're s-so tight~" Rigby smiled a bit at his lover as he continued to bounce. "M-Mordecai~ Cum inside me~" He asked and bit his lip. Mordecai gave a very slight chuckle, watching Rigby. "Sh-shit…that's n-new…" Rigby smiled a bit, he was embarrassed to talk like that, but he did it for Mordecai. Mordecai grunted, he was getting close again. "Rigby, I-I'm gonna cum~" Rigby chuckled a bit and moved faster. Mordecai smirked and took hold of Rigby's smaller erection, stroking it quickly. Rigby moaned loudly and winced. "F-Fuck~ Mordecai~!" He panted heavily as he continued to bounce. Rigby's back arched, his insides becoming insanely tight. Hot lines of cum shot out of him, falling onto Mordecai's abdomen, Rigby's stomach, and Mordecai's hand. Mordecai winced and pulled Rigby down hard, thrusting in deep at the same time. He held Rigby there, his tip pressing into the brunette's g-spot as he climaxed, filling him. Rigby gasped a bit. "F-fuck~!" Mordecai panted, lingering thrusts continued as the waves of post-orgasm pleasure washed over him. Rigby gave a slight chuckle, getting off Mordecai and sitting down beside him, hugging him tight. Mordecai chuckled, and hugged him back. "We need to take a shower, dude…" Rigby nodded and agreement before kissing his lover's cheek.

Rigby showed up at the park fifteen minutes late, Benson had held the meeting until he got there, just to embarrass Rigby. Rigby walked over to the stairs and sat down, leaning back and sipping his soda. Benson glared at him. "Well, well, well, look who finally decided to show up. You're fifteen minutes late, Rigby. Just because you don't live on the property anymore, doesn't mean you can start being even tardier!" Rigby smirked a bit, he had thought about what he was going to say. "Sorry, Benson, I got side tracked, I wouldn't expect you to understand though, that would be unfair. After all, when was the last time you got laid? ~" He grinned, he knew his ass was grass, but he was proud of his clever comeback. Mitch looked at Rigby and grinned. "OH, SHIT! Fucking burned, Benson! Wooo!" Benson's face turned red and he glared at Rigby, it wasn't clear if he was red from rage, or embarrassment. Maybe both. "You think you're funny, huh?! Look at Rigby, everyone, he's a funny FUCKING GUY! I'll tell you what's funny, Rigby, cleaning out the gutters, racking all the leaves, and mowing the entire lawn BY YOURSELF! Get it all done by the end of the day, OR YOU'RE FIRED!" He stormed off, grumbling to himself. Rigby held his grin and stood up. Muscle Man laughed loudly and got up. "Fucking savage, Rigby! Dude, you get serious bro points for that." He continued laughing as he walked off.

Rigby finished a long, grueling day of work and returned home. He took a shower and just before picking out his pajamas he had a thought, he had never visited Mordecai at work before. He normally just came home and went to sleep, he looked at the clock, it was only eight. Mordecai was going to be at work until one in the morning tonight. He smiled and went through their closet, looking for something snazzy to wear. He found his black skinny jeans that he rarely wore, he then picked out a beige tank top and a distressed brown jacket to put on over it. He walked into the bathroom and fixed up his fluffy brown hair. It was still messy, but it was stylish messy. Rigby put on his black eyeliner, he always wore it despite the fact that the whole "men's eyeliner" fad died out years ago. He thought it made him look tough, or like a lead singer in a band. He put on his high tops and grabbed the house keys. He locked the door and listened to music with headphones as he headed towards Wicked.

Rigby got to the high-end bar soon enough, there were quite a few cars parked out front. "Guess this place is popular…" He said to himself as he put his headphones around his neck and shut off his music. He walked inside the bar and looked around. The tables were full of people that ranged from sober to wasted. He smiled when he saw Mordecai at the bar laughing as he was serving a customer. Rigby made his way up to the bar and took a seat on one of the empty stools. He didn't say anything, Mordecai was working, and he needed to let him take care of that first. Mordecai mixed a few drinks behind the counter, he seemed to be pretty skill, moving quick and fluently, his measurements were one hundred percent accurate. He slid the drinks over to the group of three sitting across from him. "There you go, guys, enjoy~" He glanced over and jumped a bit when he saw his lover watching him. "Rigby? What are you doing here?" Rigby smiled at Mordecai. "Well, I've never come to see you at work before and I wasn't tired so…I thought I'd come by." Mordecai blushed a bit. "Thanks, I guess. You know I can't pay attention to you the whole time, right?" Rigby nodded. "Yeah, dude, I'm not stupid." Mordecai looked at the bar to make sure nobody needed served before walking over to where Rigby was seated. "Since you're here…do you want anything? I'll put it on a tab and pay for it when I go on break." Rigby shrugged a bit. "Sure…whatever you wanna make me, you're the expert~" He teased and chuckled as he propped his head up on his hand. Mordecai rolled his eyes and walked over to the lit shelves behind him picking out a few bottles. He started to mix a drink for Rigby. Mordecai knew well that Rigby was a light weight, which is why he rarely drank. But, since he asked, he was going to make him shut up for a while. He set down a golden colored drink with a lime wedge stuck to the rim. "There you go." Rigby took the glass and looked up at Mordecai. "What is it?" Mordecai smirked. "Don't you trust my opinion? I'm an _expert_ , remember?" He walked over to a customer that was waiting for service. Rigby glared a bit and looked down at the drink. It smelled fruity, so it couldn't be that bad. He took a drink and he was pretty sure part of his liver died when he forced it down his throat. "Asshole…" He muttered, Rigby wasn't a quitter, though. Not anymore…and he wasn't going to give Mordecai the satisfaction of seeing how much he hates it. So he continued to sip at the strong drink while forcing himself to hold his composure. Mordecai walked back over a few minutes later to see the glass was half empty. "You really liked that?" Rigby nodded and smirked. "Yeah, it's pretty weak though, man." Mordecai raised a brow and placed a hand on the counter, eyeing him. "You're lying…and you better watch it, man. I could have given you worse than a Greyhound." He chuckled and walked away. Rigby sighed when he wasn't looking, he groaned and looked down at the drink that was mocking him. "No wonder it's shit. I fuckin' hate vodka." He glared at Mordecai's back. He was determined as he continued to drink the beverage. By time Mordecai made his way back over the glass was empty. Rigby crossed his arms and grinned, "Chew on that, Mordecai~!" Mordecai laughed a bit and took the glass, setting it aside to be washed later. "Oh, shut up, dude…you're almost drunk already." Rigby glared. "Nuh-uh, I'm fine…!" Mordecai chuckled. "You realize where I work, right? Part of my job is reading how intoxicated people are, so I know when to cut them off. So, yeah, you're way passed tipsy and like ten ounces 'till drunk. But since it's you…I'd say like five." He said with a grin. Rigby pouted and propped his elbows up on the counter and held his head in his hands. "You suck." Mordecai just smiled and walked off again. "Stupid, Mordecai…" Rigby mumbled. A female bartender walked over to Mordecai and said something to him. Mordecai then went over to the computer and put some money in the register then scanned his badge. He walked around the counter and over to Rigby. "Come on, I'm on break." Rigby hopped off the stool and stumbled a bit, his legs a bit wobbly. Mordecai laughed a little bit which earned him a glare form the brunette. "Stop it, asshole." The taller man pinned his laughter and walked with Rigby outside. He lead them to the side of the building where he leaned on the brick wall and pulled out his cigarettes. Rigby stood next to him and crossed his arms. "It looks like you really like your job, Mordecai." Mordecai nodded as he lit the cigarette and began to smoke. "Yeah, it's pretty cool…" Rigby smirked and looked at him. "I roasted the shit out of Benson today. He gave me a ton of work to do by myself, but it was worth it." Mordecai chuckled and flicked ashes off his cigarette. "Yeah? I miss fucking with him." Rigby started to explain what happened, but Mordecai was distracted by a woman getting out of her car. His heart sank when he saw it was Amber. Why couldn't she leave him alone? It's like since they met again she's been popping up everywhere. Amber looked over and saw Mordecai, she grinned and made her way over. Mordecai sighed and put his half-used cigarette out on the brick, putting it back in the pack. Rigby paused and looked at him oddly. "What's wrong?" Mordecai put the pack in his pocket again. "Amber's coming over here…I don't know what she wants." Rigby glared a bit. "Amber?" He heard the woman's voice speak behind him. "Hey, Rigby. Haven't seen you in a while." Rigby turned around to look at her, he didn't say anything. Amber passed him and looked up at Mordecai with a smile. "I heard you were working here, Mordecai~ Did I inspire you to be a bartender?" She giggled. Mordecai glanced at Rigby, it was over. Rigby crossed his arms, keeping quiet so he could get all the information he wanted. He wasn't going to be able to hide the affair now. Amber spoke again, her voice flirtatious. But somehow it didn't seem to be all that enchanting to Mordecai now, it was almost irritating. "It was nice seeing you at the club, Mordecai~ I figured I'd visit you at work too, it's only fair, after all…" Mordecai sighed a bit, taking a slight step away from her. "I didn't go to see you, I didn't even know you worked there. I was just going because Muscle Man had been wanting to go forever. Just tell me what you want, Amber." Amber smiled at him. "Well, I was thinking. If things are still 'complicated' for you right now…" She glanced at Rigby which made a fire light in the brunette's chest. "We could hook up again…I've been needing a nice guy to take me home. I'm tired of all the jackasses trying to get in my pants." Rigby's eyes widened, and he looked at Mordecai who had a look of defeat on his face. He sighed. "Why are you doing this, Amber? That night was just one big mistake, and I've been trying to forget about it. God, it's like you're _trying_ to make my life Hell!" He glared at the shorter girl, who was already a little surprised by his reaction. "You got me drunk on purpose, didn't you? You knew I wouldn't say no because I didn't want to hurt your feelings. You totally took advantage of me! I hardly even remember what happened because of how fucked up you got me. So, yeah, we fucked. Big deal. It's not like I love you, I don't even like you!" She frowned and looked down. "I-I…I did it on purpose…but, I did it because I still love you!" Mordecai groaned and grabbed her by the shoulders. "I don't love you, Amber. I'm with Rigby now, and I regret everything we ever did together! So, snap out of it and move on!" He let go of her and crossed his arms. Rigby starred at Mordecai for a long time before glaring at Amber. Tears welled up in Amber's eyes and she walked off quickly. Mordecai sighed and looked down at Rigby. "I-I'm sorry, Rigby…I should have told you…I just—" Rigby cut him off as he hugged him tightly. Mordecai hugged him back closely. Rigby looked up at him. "You're an idiot…but I'm not mad. It's not your fault she took advantage of you…but you should have told me, asshole." He chuckles. "I'm just glad you're finally putting your foot down against flirty bitches. Instead of just standing there like an awkward robot." Mordecai chuckled and kissed Rigby's head. "If it makes you feel any better, I think you're better than she is." Rigby laughed and nodded. "Hell yeah, I am~!"

Mordecai walked home from work with Rigby who decided to hang out all the way until he was off since he was off the next day at the work. They walked into the house and Mordecai locked the door before pulling off his jacket. "It was nice of you to stay, Rigby, I'm sure it got boring for you…" He looked over at the brunette, who was a bit drunk now. Rigby laid down on the couch and pulled his shoes off, tossing them aside. Mordecai smiled a bit and sat on the arm of the couch. "Hey…aren't you tired?" Rigby nodded and curled up. Mordecai chuckled. "Then why don't we go to the bedroom?" Rigby shrugged and closed his eyes. The taller man laughed a bit and stood back up. "Well…I'm gonna go take a shower." He left to the bathroom and shut the door behind himself. He stripped down and turned the shower on. He got into the shower and wet his blue hair with the warm water. He sighed softly, the heat relaxing him. Rigby heard the shower running and he sat up, looking towards the bathroom. He chuckled and got up, heading over to surprise Mordecai. He opened the door and went unnoticed as he walked inside. He smirked and started to undress. Mordecai was rubbing soap into his long hair when he noticed a breeze, he glanced over and jumped hard at the sight of Rigby trying to sneak in. "Jesus!" He sighed and moved over. "Fucking shit, Rigby. You could have told me you wanted in too…" Rigby snickered and hugged onto Mordecai's body from behind. He looked at his arms, marveling at the contrast in skin tone. He was much tanner than Mordecai's porcelain skin. Mordecai interrupted his zoning, he sounded a bit irritated with the smaller male. "Hey, I don't mind you being in here, but if you don't let go you're gonna get covered in soap. I am washing my hair, you know…?" Rigby pouted and moved out of his way and sat down on the seat that was part of the shower. He crossed his arms and watched as Mordecai got underneath the water, letting it wash the soap out of his hair. Rigby was blushing softly, still intoxicated. He bit his lip as he watched, a hand drifted down, and he started to touch himself. He swallowed as he stroked himself slowly, starting to become erect. He was being quiet as he did, not wanting Mordecai to see him. He panted softly as he spread his legs and moved his hand faster. He winced, his head falling back. Mordecai got the soap out of his hair. "Why are you being so quiet, dude?" Rigby blushed hard, "N-no reason…" Mordecai looked down and smiled when he saw Rigby. He chuckled a bit and crossed his arms. "You're so cute, Rigby~" Rigby opened his eyes and blushed hard as he immediately stopped. "Shut up…" He looked off. Mordecai smirked, "You don't have to stop…" Rigby looked at him and blushed hard. "Wh-What? No, no way…" Mordecai smiled. "C'mon, Rigby~ Keep doing it…" Rigby bit his lip and timidly went back to stroking himself slowly. The taller man smirked and felt Rigby's cheek softly, his thumb gliding across his bottom lip. Rigby closed his eyes in embarrassment, Mordecai gently had Rigby open his mouth and he bit his lip. "You're so fuckin' cute~" He chuckled as he was beginning to get his own erection. He pulled his hand away and moved closer, he ran a hand through Rigby's hair gripping it slightly. Rigby was a bit startled when he felt the smooth skin of Mordecai's tip touch his lips. Rigby took a shaky breath and opened his mouth for Mordecai. The blue haired man smiled and pushed his erection into Rigby's mouth slowly, he groaned softly as Rigby's warm mouth surrounded him. Rigby started to stroke himself faster and winced a bit when Mordecai began thrusting slowly in and out of his mouth. Mordecai bit his lip as he continued to fuck his best friend's mouth. "Sh-shit…~ Y-You're so good at this, dude…~" Rigby moaned and looked up at Mordecai with his hazel eyes, his pupils were small due to his intoxication. Mordecai smiled down at him at him and moved a faster. Rigby winced hard and gave a muffled moan as he climaxed, cum covering his hand. Mordecai chuckled and pulled his hair a bit harder causing Rigby to give a whiny moan. "Don't worry, Rigby~ I'm almost done~" He promised before biting his lip. He panted softly, and his head fell back. "R-Rigby~!" He winced and pushed his cock deep into Rigby's mouth, entering his throat. He held Rigby's head in place as he came down his throat. "Sh-Shit…Sorry." He apologized and pulled out. Rigby blushed hard and swallowed before speaking. "I-It's okay, Mordecai…" He wiped the saliva off his chin and stood up weakly. Mordecai hugged the brunette and kissed his forehead. Rigby smiled and hugged his lover in return.

Rigby sat down on the house stairs, sipping a Cofini, his favorite drink that was finally in season. It was chilly outside, he had his jacket zipped up, his furry hood up, and he wore black, fingerless gloves. He was on time today; the only other person waiting was Skips. The strong man was in his white tank top and blue jeans, his hair slicked back. He crossed his arms and looked at the much smaller and weaker male. "I'm surprised you've made it on time today, Rigby…" Rigby shrugged a bit and leaned back. "Mordecai was on my ass all morning trying to make sure I left on time…" Skips chuckled a bit. "Glad to know he's finally becoming mature, does he like his job?" Rigby nodded and sipped his drink, he was exhausted from being dragged out of bed moments after waking up. Skips nodded and looked over as Mitch and Fives made their way over to the two very different men. "'Sup, ladies." Rigby rolled his eyes and watched for Benson. It was eight fifty-eight. So, he should show up and second. The old, red car pulled up to the house and parked, Benson stepped out with his clip board in hand. He walked over and grinned. "Glad to see everyone's here…now today…" He started the morning meeting, Rigby was staring off behind him not paying any attention. His eyes struggled to stay opened and he was moments from dozing off when Benson caught his attention. "Rigby! Did you catch any of that?" Rigby sat up a bit. "I must have missed it…what?" Benson glared at the brunette and groaned. "We need to think of a fall event to come up with some extra money. The house needs some repairs. Do you have any ideas?" Rigby sighed and shrugged. "I dunno, Benson. Movie night, concert…" Skips spoke up. "What about hayrides through the park?" Benson nodded and wrote notes down on his clip board. Muscle Man grinned. "Whatever we do, it needs beer. Fall is beer season, bros." Benson nodded. "Okay…why don't was just combine these ideas? We could have some of the local bands to play, we could set up a projector and play horror movies…and have hay rides." Rigby sipped his Cofini, this would be a pleasant change in pace from the monotonous work they've been doing for a while. The park became boring when Mordecai left. "So…we'll do this in four days, October second…" Benson said as he wrote the date down. "That should give us plenty of time to get things ready. Skips, you'll be in charge of finding some people to do hay rides. Muscle Man, you and Fives contact local bands, and Rigby pick out horror movies for the showings." Rigby gave a tired nod and finished his drink. Benson held his clip board at his side. "And I'll take care of ordering food and drinks."

Meanwhile, Mordecai had just finished changing and putting on clothes. He sighed and left the bedroom, putting his shoes on. He left the house and made his way down the street with his hands in his hoodie pocket. He saw Fives hanging posters up on telephone poles and smiled. "Hey, Fives!" High Five Ghost looked over and smiled, waving. "Uh…Hey, Mordecai." Mordecai made his way over and looked at the flyer that read, "Come to the Park on October 2nd to join in on the first annual Fall Fest. Movies, Concerts and Hayrides will be available to all who come." He raised a brow. "Fall Fest?" Fives nodded. "The Park needs to raise money and we came up with this idea today…" Mordecai nodded and folded the flyer, putting it in his pocket. "Sounds cool…I'll hang up the flyer at Wicked and try to talk people into going." Fives smiled at him. "Thanks, Mordecai…" Mordecai smiled back. "No problem, dude. How's Celia?" Fives blushed a bit. "She's good…we're both doing pretty good." Mordecai nodded and crossed his arms, Fives cleared his throat. "So, uh, Rigby seems to be really happy…he brings you up all the time. Mainly when he's complaining about work." Mordecai chuckled and nodded. "Sounds like Rigby…Well, I'll see you around, Fives." He said before walking off down the street again.

Rigby was walking past Benson's office door when he heard a familiar voice in the room. He listened to the door, Benson was talking to someone. "Well, it's great to have you back…I've been needing to fill this position for a while now." Then the other man spoke. "No problem, Benson. I've been needing a place to stay and another job since Chad and I had that falling out." Rigby's eyes widened, and he ran down the stairs to the kitchen. It was Jeremy, one of Mordecai and Rigby's enemies. But where was Chad, Jeremy's best friend? Rigby peaked past the doorway and saw the tall man following Benson down the stairs, he had white hair that was short on the sides and swooped up at the top. He glanced over at the kitchen and Rigby plastered himself against the wall next to the doorway. He heard Jeremy speak in the living room. "So, Benson, does Mordecai and Rigby still work here?" Benson answered soon. "Rigby does, Mordecai got another job." Jeremy smiled at his boss. "Interesting, it will be cool to work with him…maybe we can get on the right foot this time." Benson nodded. "Oh, you will. I'll make sure of it. Actually…I'm going to go find him, Jeremy. You guys can get his work done faster together." Rigby heard the door shut, then house went silent. He sighed in relief and stepped out just to be greeted by the tall man in his red hoodie. "Hello, Rigby..." Rigby glared at Jeremy. "I'm not working with you, Jeremy." Jeremy shrugged a bit and smiled. "It doesn't sound like you have much of a choice, Rigby…" Rigby walked past him, towards the door. "I thought you hated us…" Jeremy turned, watching him. "Yeah, we did…I hated Mordecai mainly though…you just did what he said." Rigby glared. "Mordecai was trying to save our jobs, asshole. From you losers." Jeremy smirked. "We weren't the losers, Rigby…but, it's all water under the bridge now." He held out his hand for Rigby to shake. Rigby eyed his hand then looked up at him again without shaking it. "What happened to Chad…?" Jeremy returned his hands into his hoodie pocket. "We had an argument…he's not my friend anymore. My turn now, where's Mordecai?" Rigby rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "He resigned because he got tired of working here. We live somewhere else now." Jeremy smirked a bit. "'We'? What, are you guys dating, or something?" Rigby blushed and opened the door. "Shut up…" He walked out of the house and took out his cell phone, calling Mordecai. Mordecai pulled his phone out of his pocket as he was walking. "Yeah, dude?" Rigby looked behind himself to make sure he wasn't being followed. "Jeremy got your job, man…I'm gonna have to work with him all the time now!" Mordecai paused and raised a brow. "Really? I thought they didn't want to work at the park…" Rigby groaned. "It's just Jeremy, I guess him and Chad don't like each other now or something…" Mordecai sighed and scratched the back of his head. "You just gotta work with him, dude. Don't let him get to you." Rigby sighs a bit and sees Benson walking towards him. "I gotta go, Mordecai." He hung up and put the phone in his pocket. Benson stopped in front of him. "There you are, Rigby. Come on, I have an assignment for you and Jeremy. Jeremy took Mordecai's old job…" Rigby swallowed and nodded. "Alright…" He followed with Benson towards the house. Benson walked into the house with Rigby, Jeremy was sitting on the stairs, on his phone. He put the phone in his pocket and stood. Benson grinned, "Okay, you're first task as an official employee, Jeremy, is to take Rigby and get your things moved into the house." Rigby groaned. "Really? I'm sick of moving stuff…" Benson glared at him. "Do it, Rigby, that's an order!" He yelled and walked off. Rigby groaned and crossed his arms. "Fuck this…" Jeremy chuckled and lead Rigby to his car, Rigby's eyes brightened, and he ran over to the car, feeling a hand over the sparkling purple hood. "I-Is this…?" Jeremy walked over and chuckled, pulling out his keys. "1969 Pontiac Firebird~" He chuckled softly, unlocking it. "Come on…Benson never said _when_ we had to start moving..." He got into the driver's side, Rigby grinned and got into the passenger side. "This is so fucking cool!" He chuckled, buckling up. Jeremy smirked and revved the engine causing a loud roar before driving off. He exited the park, driving down the road. Rigby could hardly contain himself, this was his dream car. Jeremy turned onto a back road, speeding down the street. Rigby grinned. "This is crazy~!" Jeremy glanced at the short brunette in the passenger seat and smiled. It made him think of Chad, except Chad couldn't care less about his car. He bit his lip and continued to drive. He slowed down and went back into town, heading to his house. Rigby looked over at Jeremy. "So…why do you need to move?" Jeremy glanced over at him. "Chad's keeping the house…" Rigby raised a brow. "You were living together…?" Jeremy nodded and parked in front of a small house. He got out of the car with a sigh. Rigby followed him inside the house and looked around, everything was so neat and proper. Rigby saw that on the table was a stack of picture frames, turned upside down. Jeremy spoke up, "I'm going to grab a few boxes and bring them out here to start. He walked off to what was presumably his bedroom. Rigby went to the table and turned over the first picture, it was Chad and Jeremy in dapper suits. Jeremy had his arm around Chad who was hugging him and smiling into the camera. "So, they were together…can't say I'm surprised…" He put it down when he heard Jeremy coming. Jeremy had a few boxes stacked in his arms. Rigby took one off the top. "Sorry you got dumped, man." Jeremy rolled his eyes and walked out the door with him. "I don't care…he was an ass anyway…" Rigby followed him out and helped fill the back of the car with boxes. "He seemed like it…" Jeremy noticed the ring on Rigby's left hand and he chuckled. "So, you're with Mordecai, huh? Is he as much of a dick as he seemed?" Rigby glared at him. "Shut up, Mordecai's cool…" Jeremy scoffed and walked back inside with him. "I'm not impressed…he seemed like a loser." Rigby rolled his eyes as he continued to help Jeremy. "Mordecai has been my best friend since we were toddlers…for a good reason." Jeremy got into the car again with Rigby, heading back to the park. Jeremy shrugged a bit. "Whatever you say, Rigby…" Rigby looked out the window as they drove.

They spent the day driving back and forth, moving all of Jeremy's belongings. Rigby checked his phone after he sat on the stairs. Mordecai had called him a couple times. He called Mordecai back who picked up in moments. "Hey, dude, you didn't show up for lunch. What happened?" Rigby rubbed his temples. "I had to help Jeremy move, I've been busy all day…" Mordecai was leaning back on the couch, relaxing. "Yeah? Was he a giant tool the whole time…?" Rigby sighed. "He was nice until he talked about you. He hates you, man." Mordecai laughed a bit. "I hope he doesn't think I give a shit." Rigby chuckled a bit. "Get this…Jeremy's gay. He and Chad were dating 'till Chad dumped his ass." Mordecai raised a brow. "Shit…that's crazy. You comin' home anytime soon?" Rigby chuckled and stood. "Hell yeah…I'll be there soon." He hung up and headed home. Once he arrived at his home, he walked inside and took off his jacket, tossing it aside before walking over to the couch. He sat down on Mordecai's lap, turning sideways. He sighed heavily and wrapped his arms around Mordecai's neck as the blue haired man continued playing his video game. He nuzzled his lover's neck and sighed. Mordecai chuckled leaning his head on Rigby's, his eyes were fixed on the television. "You have fun with Jeremy~" He laughed a bit. Rigby rolled his eyes. "He's an asshole, but he's nicer than I thought." Mordecai smirked and paused his game hugging Rigby and kissing cheek. Rigby smiled and pushed Mordecai away playfully. "Fuck off~" Mordecai laughed a bit and continued his game. Rigby watched him and messed with his ring. He stretched and cuddled into Mordecai. Mordecai smirked a bit as he kept playing his game. "Aren't you hungry? You skipped lunch today." Rigby nodded. "Well, duh, but I don't wanna get up…" Mordecai laughed. "Get up, lazy ass. Don't starve yourself." Rigby groaned and rolled off of Mordecai dramatically. "Fiiinnee!" He walked to the kitchen and his phone started going off. He raised a brow seeing it was an unknown number. He answered it. "Hello…?" He started to unbox a T.V dinner. He heard Jeremy's voice on the other end. "Hey, Rigby, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow. It's our day off, right?" Rigby put the frozen meal in the microwave and shut the door. "You're joking right? You want me to go to the park on my day off…and hang out with you?" Jeremy sighed. "Look, I know I was a dick in the past…but come on, you guys literally ruined our chance at getting a new job. Let's just forget about it." Rigby sighed, leaning on the counter. "Fine, I'll hang out with you once. But stop talking shit about Mordecai." Jeremy chuckled. "Deal, meet me at the house at six." He hung up the phone. Rigby looked at the microwave as it went off, he pulled out his T.V dinner and walked back to the living room. He sat down on the couch next to Mordecai who was still fully entranced with his game. He decided it was best not to bring this up with him.

The next evening, Mordecai had to be at work at 6, coincidentally the same time Rigby was going to meet Jeremy. Mordecai said goodbye to his lover and left the house. Rigby got dressed and left shortly after, locking the door behind himself before going to the park. He arrived shortly after six, walking up the steps of the house and opening the door. Jeremy was sitting on the couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table, he looked over and smirked. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show, Rigby." Rigby rolled his eyes and walked over, sitting next to him. Jeremy turned the T.V on and it opened to the Xbox One home screen. Rigby's eyes widened. "How the Hell do you afford this shit?" Jeremy laughed a bit. "It's not as bad as you think if you save your money." He handed Rigby a controller and grabbed the second for himself. "Go ahead and pick a game, I have all mine digital." Rigby looked through the expansive digital library that Jeremy had, marveling at all the games. "You have Zombie Hunter Seven?! That _just_ came out!" Jeremy nodded. "Yeah, Chad and I were going to play it together." Rigby opened the game and went to hand Jeremy the controller, who refused. "I like the one I'm using." He had a custom controller that was a white casing with red buttons. Rigby grinned. "So, _I_ can be player one?" Jeremy shrugged. "I don't care. It doesn't bother me…" Rigby laughed. "Awh, yeah~! You're not so bad, dude!" Jeremy chuckled. "I hope not…" Rigby started to play the game with Jeremy, who was surprisingly really good. The two played for hours before finally taking a break. Rigby set the controller on the coffee table and stood. "I'm fucking hungry…" Jeremy stood up beside him. "Do you want to go to Cheezer's? It's open all night…" Rigby grinned. "Hell yeah, I doo~" He left the house with him and got into Jeremy's amazing car. Jeremy pulled out of the driveway and headed to Cheezer's. "I'm glad you gave me another chance, Rigby…I bet Mordecai's pissed at you." Rigby watched out the window as he spoke. "Nah, I didn't tell him…he probably would be though." Jeremy raised a brow, glancing over. "You didn't tell him? Wow, Rigby…I'm honestly surprised. I thought you guys told each other everything." Rigby shrugged. "Not everything, he hung out with his ex without telling me about it, so it's only fair." Jeremy parked the car once they got to Cheezer's. "His ex? That's kinda shitty of him…" he got out of the car with Rigby and headed inside. Rigby put his hands in his hoodie pocket. "Yeah, he cheated on me that night." He sighed a bit. "But he was drunk, so I forgave him. He also told the bitch off when she kept trying to get in his pants after that." Jeremy walked up to the counter with Rigby. "Could we get two Grilled Cheese Deluxe?" the woman nodded and rang them up, taking Jeremy's payment. They stepped aside while their order was being made. "You want me to stop talking shit about Mordecai and you tell me that? You're making my job hard, Rigby." Rigby looked up at him. "What? I said I forgave him, he was drunk. It's not like he meant to." Jeremy shrugged, watching the employees make their food. "Still a shitty thing to do, and to lie to you about it? That's even worse." Rigby looked off, thinking about it. "Yeah, it was pretty lame…" The woman at the counter handed Jeremy a tray and he walked to a table with Rigby, sitting down. "Exactly, I wouldn't have tolerated that, Rigby." Rigby started to eat his sandwich, he was quiet while he thought about it. "Well…she got him super drunk on purpose, so she could get him to do it. She admitted to it." Jeremy unwrapped his sandwich. "He's still the one who let her. He drank with her, and he didn't stop her…" He began eating. Rigby looked off and set his sandwich down. "You're right…" He felt the ring on his left hand, he thought about how he got it, it was part of Mordecai's apology present. An apology for something else Mordecai wouldn't have done sober. "Maybe he has a problem…a worse one than I thought." Jeremy paused and looked at him. "What do you mean?" Rigby sighed. "Nothing…I shouldn't talk about it with anyone." Jeremy raised a brow. "Come on, Rigby, spill it. That's why I'm here." Rigby lowered his voice, to prevent anyone else from hearing. "He got stoned and drunk one night and raped me…" He muttered. Jeremy's eyes widened, and he set his sandwich down. "What? You're joking, right?" Rigby shook his head and looked out the window. "No…but he felt like shit the next day, he didn't even remember doing it. I bought me a bunch of shit, and this ring to make up for it…" Jeremy glared a bit, but it wasn't directed at Rigby. "That's fucked up, Rigby. I can't believe he did that, and you're still with him? Fucking Christ, how many chances is that prick going to get?" Rigby shrugged and looked at his ring. "Like I said, he felt bad for doing it…so I let it slide…It's been really good between us since then." Jeremy shook his head, crossing his arms. "You're putting up with way more than you should, but that's none of my business." He continues eating his food, leaving Rigby to his thoughts.

Jeremy dropped Rigby off at his house, he walked inside and sat down on the couch with a heavy sigh. He had a lot to think about now, a lot of stuff he was going to just overlook. The door opened moments later, and Mordecai stepped in, shutting the door behind himself and locking it. "Hey, Rigby. Who were you hanging out with? That was a sick car." He took off his shoes and sat down next to the brunette. Rigby didn't say anything for a long moment, he just stared off. "Mordecai you gotta stop drinking." Mordecai raised a brow. "What…? I didn't even drink today…" Rigby looked over at him. "I was just thinking about all the shit you did while you were drunk." Mordecai crossed his arms. "I don't understand, Rigby. Why is this coming out now?" Rigby glared at him. "It just is! Are you gonna stop, or not!?" Mordecai stood up. "I'm not changing anything, Rigby. I don't know why you're so pissy all of the sudden but talk to me when you calm the fuck down." He went to the bedroom to change out of his work clothes. Rigby crossed his arms and stared down at the floor in front of him. "Stupid fucking Mordecai…" Mordecai sighed and laid down in bed after putting on pajama pants. "What the fuck is his problem…" He muttered before reaching over and shutting off the lamp light. Rigby was angry, too angry to think clearly. He got up and went to the kitchen, he pulled out a full bottle that Mordecai just bought of his favorite Kinky. He put it in his backpack and left the house quietly. He was going to get back at Mordecai and show him how stupid he was. Rigby got on his cell and called Jeremy. Jeremy answered soon, he sounded like he had been sleeping. "…hello?" Rigby cleared his throat. "Jeremy? Meet me at the lake in the park…" Jeremy sat up from bed and grabbed his glasses putting them on. "Why? What happened?" Rigby just hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. "Now that asshole is gonna know how I felt that day he ignored me…"

Rigby got to the lake and saw Jeremy was waiting for him, he looked exhausted. He was in grey sweatpants and his signature red hoodie. Rigby walked over to him and set down his bag, pulling the bottle out of it. "I'm gonna show him why he needs to stop drinking." Jeremy stared at him a moment. "You're crazy, Rigby…but I'm glad you decided not to do this alone." Rigby nodded and walked down the dock, sitting down near the end. Jeremy followed him and sat down across from him. Rigby opened the bottle and took a swig, shuttering at the bitterness of the vodka. Jeremy chuckled. "You really have something to prove, don't you? I can tell you hate that stuff…" Rigby nodded. "This was expensive…I don't know why, it tastes like berry infused cat piss." Jeremy laughed and crossed his arms, supervising Rigby as he forced himself to drink the strong alcohol. It wasn't long before it began affecting the small male. "You're right, Jeremy. I shouldn't have put up with that bullshit…fuck Mordecai." Jeremy nodded. "Yeah, I'm glad you realized your worth, Rigby, are you going to break up with him?" Rigby took another swallow and shook his head, wiping his mouth. "No, I-I'm just tryna get him to stop drinking. I still love him." Jeremy rested back on his hands and watched the water. "Well, I guess that's a step in the right direction." Rigby heard his phone going off and he pulled it out of his pocket. He saw it was Mordecai and threw the phone behind himself, it plopped into the lake with a small splash. He threw his head back to watch it fall. "Fuckin' dick!" He laughed and took another drink. Jeremy couldn't help but smile at Rigby's absolutely ridiculous behavior. He had a vile thought and he smirked. In only about ten minutes, Rigby had drank the entire bottle. He groaned and threw it at the shed, making it shatter onto the ground. "Ha! Fuck that guy!" He laid on his back on the planks with a victorious grin. When he opened his eyes he saw that Jeremy was looming over him with a smile. "You want to know what will _really_ change his mind, Rigby…?" Rigby raised a brow. "What…?" Jeremy placed a hand on the small male's side, feeling up the smooth skin slowly. "You could cheat on him…~" Rigby smirked and laughed. "Yeah, that'd piss him for fr'sure." Jeremy nodded and started to unbutton Rigby's pants. "Yeah, and who would be better than one of his worst enemies? I'm willing to help you out, after all, we're friends now…right?" Rigby blushed and nodded. "Haha, yeah…fine. But just this once to teach him a lesson. Dasit…" Jeremy grinned and leaned down kissing at Rigby's v-line as he pulled down his pants. His kisses traveled to Rigby's member, which he took into his mouth before bobbing his head slowly. Rigby winced. "A-Ah~ Fuck~" He had never felt this before, Mordecai had never done it to him. Jeremy kept bobbing his head until Rigby's member was fully erect. He sat up and chuckled pushing his sweatpants and boxers down. Rigby bit his lip and prepared himself as Jeremy pushed his legs up. He licked his fingers and applied them to Rigby's entrance as the best lube he could give at the moment. He chuckled and pushed into Rigby slowly. Rigby's back arched high and he moaned loudly. "F-Fuck~~ Jeremy~" Jeremy smiled at the sound of Rigby moaning his name. This had been what Jeremy wanted this whole time, since he met Rigby again at the park, it had been his intention to sleep with him. He chuckled as he started to thrust. He had wanted this for a few different reasons, mainly because he hadn't had any in a long time. He also liked Rigby a lot, he made up for his low intelligence with his uncanny resemblance to Chad. Jeremy did like how stupid Rigby was to an extent, it made him feel much smarter. Then, of course, it was a jab at Mordecai. Someone he has hated for a long time. Rigby panted as Jeremy sped up, his eyes winced shut. Jeremy took the opportunity as he pulled his own phone out of his pocket, snapping a picture of Rigby quickly before the brunette would notice. He knew he could use that later to his advantage. He grunted and put his phone back into his pocket and moaned. "Sh-Shit~ I'm g-gonna cum, Rigby~" Rigby blushed hard and smiled as he stroked himself quickly. "A-ah~ Jeremy~!" Jeremy grunted as he thrusted hard and fast. "R-Rigby~!" He yelled the brunette's name as he climaxed deep inside of him. Rigby moaned loudly as he came as well. "F-fuck…" he panted. Jeremy pulled out and smirked. "Come on…let's get you to the house so you can clean up…" Rigby nodded and weakly got up, pulling his pants on. He could barely walk due to how intoxicated he was. The two got into the cart and Jeremy drove them back to the house.

Rigby woke up the next day on his couch at home, his mind was fuzzy, and it pounded. The light from the window was absolutely blinding. He groaned and turned over to face the couch. He felt uncomfortable inside and he squirmed a bit because of it. His eyes opened and he sat up when he remembered what he did last night. "Shit. Fuck…God dammit, Jeremy…" He groaned and held his head. "That guy is a fucking snake." He wondered where Mordecai could be as he searched for his phone but couldn't find it. He paused and groaned loudly when he remembered he threw it in the lake. "God dammit! Why the fuck does Mordecai like being drunk…?" He sighed and stood up, going to the bathroom, he looked absolutely terrible. He went to the bathroom then walked into the bedroom. Mordecai was laying in bed, sound asleep. It was two in the afternoon. He was about to wake him up when he saw signs that Mordecai had been crying. His usually pale cheeks were red, they had been rubbed raw, and his eyes were puffy. "Sh-Shit…did I make him worry that much…? God, I didn't even cry about it when he was out drinking all night…" He frowned and was about to get into bed with him when he noticed Mordecai's phone sitting on the pillow. He raised a brow as he picked it up and unlocked it. He saw that Mordecai was on a conversation with an unknown number, there was an image attachment followed by a text from the number that said, "In case you'd like to know 😉" He raised a brow and clicked on the image to open it. His eyes widened, and he covered his mouth when he saw it was the picture Jeremy snuck of Rigby while they were having sex. He sat the phone down on the table and stood back, Jeremy tricked him. Rigby had no one to blame except for himself though, Jeremy did say it would be a good way to get to Mordecai, and he wasn't lying. Rigby basically agreed to doing it, just so Mordecai would find out. Jeremy must have known Rigby wouldn't tell his lover about it. Rigby didn't know what to do, he needed to talk to Mordecai and apologize, but how could he? He sat down on the edge of the bed and stared off in thought. Mordecai woke up due to the shift on the bed, he sat up and saw Rigby sitting there. He frowned, what he saw when he checked his messages earlier absolutely killed him. He managed to speak despite his dehydrated mouth. "Who was it…?" Rigby jumped and looked back at Mordecai. "M-Mordecai…? Uh…listen, I was drunk off my ass, I drank that whole bottle of Kinky and—" He was cut off by Mordecai. "Rigby. Who was it?" Rigby looked away, not able to make eye contact with his lover. "It was Jeremy…" He said quietly. Mordecai looked off and sat up. "I figured it was that fucking dick…was he drunk too?" Rigby shook his head and sighed. "No…" Mordecai nodded. "I'm gonna kill him." He pulled the blankets off himself and got out of the bed. Rigby grabbed Mordecai's wrist. "Don't! That's fucking crazy. It's my fault, Mordecai!" Mordecai looked back at him and pulled his wrist away. "Yeah, I know. I'm still pissed at that albino fuck though." Rigby frowned. "Mordecai, don't fuck with him. That's what he wants." Mordecai rolled his eyes. "Yeah, obviously! He fucked my boyfriend!" Rigby was taken back by the rage. "Dude, you did the same shit to me…" Mordecai glared at him. "Amber at least thought I was single! And I wasn't doing it to prove some sort of made up point!" Rigby looked off, he was right. "I-I'm sorry…" Mordecai rolled his eyes and left the bedroom, slamming the door behind himself. Rigby bit his lip, tears slipping down his cheeks. Mordecai went to the kitchen and pulled a glass out of the cabinet before opening the fridge. He pulled out a bottle of Vodka and filled the glass halfway before adding a berry mixer. He walked back to the living room and turned on Carter and Briggs as he drank to alleviate the pain in his chest. Rigby was so pissed at himself, how fucking stupid could he be. It was clear now, that from the first moment Jeremy had been manipulating him, from the pleasant conversation, to letting him be player one, to convincing him that Mordecai was a bad boyfriend. "How could I be so stupid…? He played me from the beginning…and now I have to work with him." He opened the bedroom door and walked over to the couch sitting beside Mordecai who ignored his existence, glass in hand. Rigby sighed softly. "I guess…it really didn't help anything. Now you're just drinking 'cause I pissed you off…" Mordecai didn't look at him as he answered. "Yup…didn't do shit." Rigby watched the show and sighed. "I-I'm sorry, Mordecai…" He didn't get a response and he bit his lip. He looked at the ring on his finger, pulling it off. He stood up and put his shoes on. He set the ring down on the end table next to Mordecai before leaving the house.

Rigby pulled up his hood and walked slowly down the sidewalk. He hated himself for this, he was quite possibly the worse person on the planet. Rigby sighed softly, if Mordecai was going to dump him, he'd understand completely. He made his way to the coffee shop, somewhere he hadn't gone in a long time. He sat down at one of the tables and laid his head on his arms. He heard footsteps approach and Eileen's voice spoke up. "Hey, Rigby…what's wrong?" Rigby looked up her, tears had completely washed away his eye liner leaving only greyish streaks here and there. "I'm a piece of shit, Eileen. I-I fucked you over, and I cheated on Mordecai last night…" He laid his head back down, crying. He continued to speak, his voice muffled. "I-I didn't know who else to talk to…" Eileen frowned and sat down next to him, she rubbed his back. "You're a good guy, Rigby…you're just confused." she sighed. "What happened last night…?" Rigby sniffled and looked at her. "I wanted to get back at Mordecai for drinking so much, so I got drunk then I fucked Jeremy…" Eileen sighed. "Oh, Rigby…is Mordecai mad?" Rigby nodded. "Y-Yeah…I don't think he's ever been this pissed at me before." Eileen nodded and pet his hair before pouring him a cup of coffee. "Just give him time…if he's going to forgive you, he will…and if not. Then he won't…" Rigby took the cup into his shaky hands and took a drink. "I'm so sorry, Eileen…I was just using you to forget about Mordecai." Eileen shrugged a bit. "It's okay…I figured that's what was going on. I gotta get back to work, you can hang out here as long as you need to…" She left back behind the counter. Rigby sniffled and stared down at his cup of coffee. "I'm terrible…"

Mordecai had finished two glasses of his concoction before he laid down on the couch, staring at the ceiling. He hated Jeremy, now more than ever. But, even in his tipsy state, he knew it would be stupid to try and fight him. He'd probably lose. He turned on his side and watched Carter and Briggs, he thought about how he and Rigby would spend hours watching marathons of this stupid cop n' robber show. He sniffled softly, the picture Jeremy sent him was burned into his brain. It's all he saw when he closed his eyes. He looked over at Rigby's promise ring that was sitting on the end table. He picked it up and looked at it for a moment before staring back at the ceiling, subconsciously fiddling with the ring as he thought. He thought about how long he's been friends with Rigby, how long they'd been in a relationship. He thought about the fact they had managed to have their own place to live together like some sort of normal, functional couple. He closed his eyes, his memory taking him back to their first kiss, Rigby's first ever kiss. Mordecai knew how much Rigby cared for him, and he cared too. This just hurt him so bad, he wasn't sure if it could ever be the same again. He sighed and put the ring in his pocket before sitting up. Mordecai needed to talk to Rigby, he needed to forgive him. He wanted this relationship to work. Mordecai got off the couch and got changed into something presentable before leaving the house.

Rigby had finished his cup of coffee and was watching the television, his head rested on his hand. He looked up when he noticed a familiar figure in the windows above. He saw Mordecai standing there with a cheesy smile on his face. Rigby smiled softly and got off the stool, rushing out to see him. He came up to Mordecai and gave a sad smile. "Mordecai, I-I'm so sorry." Mordecai nodded and hugged him tightly, resting his chin on Rigby's head. "It's fine…I just want to forget about it." Rigby nodded and embraced his lover closely. "Yeah…that sounds good…" Mordecai let him go and looked down at him. "If he tries to get with you again, tell me. I'm letting him off the hook this time 'cause it was your fault. I'm not going to be so forgiving next time." He walked with Rigby. Rigby nodded and held Mordecai's hand gently. "Yeah…trust me, I hate him just as much as you. I'm so pissed I have to work with him after this shit…it's gonna be so weird." Mordecai shrugged. "Well, who's fault is that…?" Rigby rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I get it!"

Mordecai was still fast asleep when Rigby got up for work the next morning. He finished getting ready and left the house, locking it behind himself. He yawned as he made his way to the park for an extremely awkward day. Once Rigby arrived, he sat down on the bottom steps, not acknowledging Jeremy who sat where Mordecai used to sit. Jeremy raised a brow and stared at the brunette who was avoiding him. Jeremy spoke up, "Looks like my text did go through…" Rigby rolled his eyes and continued to ignore him. Jeremy moved down to where Rigby sat, sitting down next to him. "So? Did you get dumped?" Rigby shot Jeremy a glare. "Shut up. We're still together…and I plan to keep it that way, asshole." Jeremy glared back at Rigby. "You wanted to piss him off, that's what I did. How are you angry at me?" Rigby just looked away as Skips made his way over. "Hey, Skips." Skips looked at the brunette and chuckled. "I'm surprised you're here before me, Rigby…" Rigby nodded a bit. "I had trouble sleeping last night, so I woke up early." Skips nodded and leaned on the hand rail. Rigby waited for the others to get there, he felt safer that way. Eventually, Benson made his way towards the group. It was five minutes until nine, and Benson was more than pleased to see everyone in attendance. "Good morning, everyone…well, let's get straight to it. Skips, you're going to be harvesting the last crops of the year, it's going to be getting cold this weekend, so we have to get them now. Muscle Man and Fives, you two are in charge of the final mowing of the season. Rigby and Jeremy, you guys are gonna be picking up trash. Start at the docks and work your way back towards the house. The Fall Event we're holding is in two days, so we need to get this park looking as good as possible. Get to work, everyone." Benson concluded the meeting and headed up to his office. Rigby was terrified, he didn't want to work with Jeremy.

76


End file.
